Satan's Stepdaughter
by LinkinParkIsMyMuse
Summary: Meet Serena Hayatashi. She's just your average half-demon high-school student...who's on the run from Lord Satan himself. Will she stand up to her stepfather and claim her title of Princess of Gehenna, or will she keep running from her past? RinxOC Rated T, R&R! Pic from UnexpectedFantasy on DA!
1. Meet Serena

**So... you're all going to hate me, but...**

**I'm deleting all chapters of this story and rewriting them. ****I love you all and do not want to disappoint you, so please don't hate me! This is something I've been thinking about for a while, and I _did _warn you all, that I might not update for long periods of time.**

****Meanwhile, please scroll down and enjoy the rewrite of the first chapter!(I hope!)****

**Let me know what you think! Serena, you're up!**

_Serena: *sigh* Fine. Mina does not own Ao No Exorcist, because if she did, I would be real!_

_Me: Good job._

_Serena: Thanks. *whisper*did I say that just like you wrote it?*whisper*_

_Me: *facepalm*_

Chapter 1: Meet Serena

I shift my katana on my shoulder, and its familiar weight brings a sense of relief. I grab the doorknob before I can chicken out. Beyond this door lies a classroom full of students who will be put in danger by my mere presence. Bile rises at the back of my throat, but I swallow it down and tug open the door. Cautiously, I step inside, and the teacher suddenly stops mid-lecture.

"Ah! Good morning, Hayatashi-san. Sir Pheles called ahead to say you were coming," he says. "I am Okumura Yukio, your Demon Pharmaceuticals teacher. I nod and give him a gracious smile.

"Morning, Okumura-sensei," I say, ducking my head and blushing as I suddenly notice the nine faces staring back at me. Okumura-sensei ushers me forward, and I stand in front of his desk, feeling self-conscious.

"Attention, class, this is Hayatashi Serena, a new student here," Okumura-sensei introduces me. For a moment, I stare at the floor, mustering up my infamous badass attitude. I take a breath and raise my head.

"What's up?" I say, acting cool and collected. I flash a dazzling (read: fake) smile, hoping I'm making a good impression, but my chances are slim. I probably seem weird and rebellious to them, with the cherry-red streaks in my long and curly black hair, boy's uniform pants, girl's button-up shirt, and combat boots. I took the tie and ran it through my belt loops, then tied it in a knot on my right hip. I'd also left the first few buttons of my shirt undone. My sharp, pointed canine teeth and pointed ears most likely don't help my case any.

"As Okumura-sensei said, I'm Serena. I was born here in Japan, but I grew up and attended cram school in America, so I'm already an Exwire."

I pause a moment, letting that sink in.

"Anyway," I say, the corner of my mouth uplifted in a smirk, "it's nice to meet you all, I look forward to learning with you, and all that other bullshit that new students say and don't mean."

This draws some laughs, albeit some nervous ones. I move to sit down, then stop and stare somberly at each student in turn.

"By the way, don't worry," I assure them seriously. "I don't bite." I flash a wicked grin, showing off my pointed canines. "Much." Then I take my seat, not even paying attention to the class's reaction.

I groan quietly and slump down in my seat. Why did I try to make them laugh? They're in _danger_!

I heave a sigh. I am _totally _ gonna fuck this up. I always do, one way or another...

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

After hours of sitting through boring classes, listening to teachers drone on and on about _fascinating_ facts about demons that I learned when I was _five_, thank you very much, lunch arrives. I stand up, sling my katana and bag over my shoulder, then head out the classroom door, ignoring the other students. That is, until I brush past a girl with purple hair and some fucked-up eyebrows, and she looks down her nose at me.

_'Oh, so you wanna play like that?' _I think to myself.

I glare pointedly at the girl, my lip curling into a snarl. Then I roll my eyes and continue on, like _"you're not worth my time."_

* * *

><p>I plop myself down underneath a huge, leafy tree in the courtyard and pop open my lunch, a simple meal of stir-fried rice, meat, and vegetables. I eagerly dig in, savoring every bite. As I'm eating, I casually glance over at the other students. They're all seated by the fountain, and right now, they're having a laugh at the expense of a pink-haired boy. I smile sadly, and a feeling of loneliness threatens to overwhelm me.<p>

Then I remind myself that it's safer for me, and even safer for them if I don't make connections.

I sigh and continue my lunch. Then suddenly, a guy plops himself down next to me, and I nearly spew rice in surprise. "Hey," he says, and I regain my composure.

"What the fuck do you want, man?" I ask in a tone of voice that would scare most people shitless. He doesn't even blink. He sizes me up, and I do the same to him. I can't deny he's cute, with hair so black it looks blue, and sapphire eyes, but still. Do _not_ invade my personal space, ever. Let that be a lesson.

"I'm Okumura Rin. Serena, right?" the guy asks, extending his hand, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's me," I grumble, ignoring his hand. He drops it, along with his smile. "You never answered my question. What the fuck do you want?" I demand again. Rin scowls.

"To ask you out on a date," he deadpans, and I blink, then am startled into a laugh. "There we go, mission accomplished," Rin says, grinning.

"What mission?" I ask, quickly sobering.

"Just trying to make you smile. That one in front of the class was so fake, a blind guy could spot it a mile away," he says, and I chuckle despite myself. On the inside, though, I'm having a mental argument with myself. Just making _one_ friend couldn't hurt, right?

I sigh lightly, making a decision.

"Listen, Rin," I begin. "Sorry for before. I'm just in a really shitty mood. What say we start over?" Rin shrugs.

"Sure," he says. He holds out his hand again, and this time, I take it. "I'm Rin."

I grin. His smile's quite infectious. "Serena," I say.

"Well, well, well," a voice calls tauntingly. I look around wildly as I release Rin's hand, my shoulders tensing, and my feet curling underneath me in case I need to run. My eyes finally locate a pissed-off looking dude I vaguely recognize to be one of my classmates, and I relax just a tiny bit.

"What have we here?" the guy continues, and I noticed he's flanked by two guys: one short, bald kid with glasses, and the guy with pink hair. "Haven't you already flirted enough today, Okumura?" My lips form a snarl, an insult ready to fly out at this guy, but I wisely restrain myself.

Rin whirls around, a glare on his face. "I'm not flirting! So fuck off!" he shoots back. Yeah, I'd definitely make things worse, especially with my rather aggressive personality.

"Oh, so you've already decided she's your girl, huh? Or can I have a shot at her?" the guy says, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Oh, that does it. I shoot to my feet, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. "Alright, dickwad, howsabout you turn around and fuck off so I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore?" I shout, and four shocked faces stare back at me.

"Yeah, that's right! I said it! And no one here can 'have a shot at me'! Got it? Good," I say, grabbing my stuff, then storming off, leaving four terrified boys in my wake.

Jeez, if this is just lunch, I can only imagine what P.E.'s gonna be like...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Until next time, wonderful readers!**


	2. Help! I'm Trapped!

**Aaaaannnnndddd... here's Chapter 2! Be honest with me: Are you guys liking the rewrite? Lemme know! Serena...!**

_Serena: Oh, great. Mina does not own Ao No Exorcist. Happy now!_

_Me: Loads! Thanks, 'Rena!_

Chapter 2: Help! I'm Trapped! (In A Class Full of Idiots)

The guy from earlier (whom I have now dubbed Cookie, due to his hair resembling a black-and-white cookie) is just barely managing to keep pace with Rin. "Damn, those fuckers are fast!" I say.

"Slowpoke! Brains aren't gonna save your ass!" Rin taunts Cookie, who just pours on the speed.

"No but kicking _your _ass sure as hell will!" he shouts back, leaping into the air and hitting Rin with a flying kick. Rin immediately does a faceplant in the dirt, while Cookie comes skidding to a stop in front of the Reaper.

"That's it!" shouts our teacher, Tsubaki-sensei, as he retracts the Reaper's chain. "What in the hell do you two think you're doing? Trying to get killed?" I watch as Rin and Cookie exchange comments, and I assume they're not friendly congratulations of good sportsmanship. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Just a bunch of dumbasses," I mutter under my breath.

I glance around at my classmates as Rin and Cookie climb out of the arena. A cute girl with blonde hair and green eyes meets my own eyes and smiles. I quickly look away and see the girl I stared down earlier today. She's watching me, too, an icy glare on her face. And so, in my mind, she becomes the Ice Queen. I make a point of rolling my eyes at her and laughing to myself as I look away. I smile in satisfaction, as now I can practically feel the anger coming off the bitch. God, the students at this place are so _weird_...

...But then again, look who's talking.

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

"What?" I shout a little while later. "Are you _insane_?"

Rin shoots me a look. "Let him go," he says. "If he wants to throw his fucking life away _on a whim_, so be it."

I frown and bite my lip. this won't end well, let me tell you.

"Just you wait, you damned coward!" Cookie shouts, sliding back down into the Reaper's pit for his idiotic test of resolve. I shake my head and continue to bite into my lip until the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

Cookie walks bravely (or stupidly, if you ask me) towards the Reaper, his eyes squeezed shut tight, and determination clearly read on his face.

"I'm gonna defeat Satan, you hear me?" he shouts, and the Ice Queen bursts into laughter. I look on seriously, wondering why she thinks this is amusing.

"Really? How childish, to think you could possibly defeat Satan!" she shouts, finally quieting down to giggling. Down in the pit, Cookie's face screws up in anger.

Oh, _shit._

The Reaper leaps, attacking Cookie with its massive jaws open wide. It's probably thinking, 'Ooh, a cookie! Yummy snack! _Nom nom nom...'_

My eyes widen, and I'm a millisecond away from leaping into the arena with my katana unsheathed when a blue-and-black blur flies past me. _'Rin...'_

How in the hell he does it, I don't know, but he somehow manages to intercept the Reaper's attack _with his own body_. I watch, horrified, as Rin stares down the demon, and it releases him, just like that. No fight, nothing. _'Who in the hell _is _this guy?'_

He turns to Cookie, scowling. "What the hell were you thinking, you dumb bastard?" he demands. "This is exactly why I rejected your challenge! 'Cuz unlike you, I don't need to risk my life to prove that _I'm _the one who'll defeat Satan! So stay the hell outta my way!"

Cookie fumbles for a second as the entire class stares on in shock. "You're the idiot here!" he finally says. "You _did _just risk your life, dumbass!"

Underneath Cookie's insult, though, I can already see his grudging respect for Rin. I grin to myself. This should prove to be quite interesting to watch.

"And don't go stealing my ambition!" Cookie adds, and Rin is taken aback.

"I didn't steal anything! It was my idea, asshole!" Rin retorts. _Man, _this class has quite the colorful vocabulary!

I groan. I swear, these guys are gonna be the fucking death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, lemme know whatcha think! <strong>**Until next time, wonderful readers!**


	3. Serena's Q&A

**Hi guys! I'm going to go ahead and put Serena's answers to you, the reviewers' questions back up! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Serena: Ugh, I really have to go through this shit again? Being an OC really bites...<em>**  
><strong>

_Me: Well, um... I really have no response to that. Anyway, moving on! First question! operaghost96 would like to know what Gehenna is like._

_Serena: Well, um, I've never actually been there in person, seeing as pretty much everyone there would kill me on sight. But Mephisto tells me it's kind of like Assiah, but darker and more evil. And where True Cross stands here in Assiah, Satan's palace looms over the world, dark yet always lit by blue flames. *looks at Mina* Am I done now?_

_Mina: Not quite. Polar8Bear wants to know what you would do if you saw Mephisto wearing a banana suit?_

_Serena: Ask him if it was Friday._

_Rin: *snickers*_

_Me: *glares at Rin* Don't encourage her._

_Rin: But I jus- _

_Me: DON'T. Anyway, Serena, operaghost96 has another question for you!_

_Serena: Oh, joy._

_operaghost96: If you could cause one person in cram school to die a slow, painful, violent death, who would it be?_

_Serena: Oh, just one person? Damn. Well, if it was three, Yamada, Takara, and Kamiki, definitely. Yamada and Takara are so damn quiet and they never do anything! And I don't really know them, so I don't really care. But since it's just one, I'll go with Kamiki. She's a bitch, so no one will really miss her. And I don't like her, bonus points!_

_Rin: So you DO care!_

_Serena: Stuff it, demon boy._

_Rin: Or what, Princess?_

_Serena: Or else I'll take my katana and shove it up your-_

_Me: Okay! That's enough now! One last question. Jolly880404 wants to know... Um, Jolly, I'll let you do the honors._

_Jolly88404: This is something for Serena. "When are you going to bed Rin?" (evil laugh)_

_Rin & Serena: O_O_

_Serena: Um, you do know I'm not even fifteen yet, right? My gods... Holy fuc-_

_Me: Alright, Serena. Enough._

_Serena: Okay. I'm going to go take a nap before my head explodes._

_Me: You do that..._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Enjoy!<strong>


	4. Hell's Reluctant Princess

**Hello again! I've missed you guys tons! Please don't be mad at me for disappearing!**

_Serena: Just shut up and get on with it before they brutally murder you... Not that I'd mind. And by the way, I'm required to let you know that this crazy bitch doesn't own anything but tlop plot and myself. Unfortunately._

_Me: Gee, thanks, 'Rena. *rolls eyes*_

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Confessions of Hell's Reluctant Princess<span>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Groaning to myself, I stick my key in the lock and turn it, glad I'm finally home. So far, cram school's going okay, but I swear to God, I'm gonna strangle Rin and Cookie. Those two are driving me INSANE.<p>

Sighing, I open the front door of my apartment and toss my keys on a nearby table. I go to collapse on the couch and nearly have a heart attack.

"Mephisto! Amaimon! What the hell are you two clowns doing here?" I yell, instead flopping down on an armchair.

"What a way to greet your family," Mephisto grumbles, and I stick out my tongue at him. Amaimon grins at me, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey, sis!" he says. I roll my eyes and wordlessly hold out a hand. Amaimon tosses me a lollipop, and I unwrap it and stick it in my mouth.

"So, Serena, how was your first week of cram school?" Mephisto asks me, and I shrug, swirling my lollipop around in my mouth. Mmm, cherry.

"It was good," I reply after a moment. "Though I think I may have broken my number-one rule."

"You made a friend?" Mephisto asks curiously, and I shrug offhandedly.

"I think so," I mumble, and Mephisto gets a strange glint in his eyes. He looks up at my ceiling and taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Okumura Rin," he says. "If I am correct, of course." My eyes widen, and my lollipop nearly falls out of my mouth.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Lucky guess," he says mysteriously.

"You are gonna balance each other out," Amaimon adds absentmindedly, staring at a candy wrapper with avid fascination. Mephisto whacks him upside the head, scowling.

"What did I tell you about giving away the chapter's plot twist?" he says, and I look on cluelessly as Amaimon leaps up from my couch and hangs from the ceiling.

"Sorry, big bro!" he says, sounding apologetic, but the mischievous grin on his face says otherwise. Shaking my head, I look at Mephisto.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I ask, and he stands to leave.

"I only wanted to check on you, little sister!" he says, and I grin.

"How sweet of you," I say. I shoo them towards the door, yelling, "Now get out! Out!"

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_  
><strong>

The hot water pounds on my forehead, and I wiggle my tail around, glad it's free again. By now, you've probably guessed that I'm a demon. You're right. Well, half right. I'm half-demon, half-human. My father was a human, and my mother, well. My mom's actually not so bad.

Ever heard of Serenity, wife of Satan and Queen of Hell? Huh, guess that makes me Satan's stepdaughter. Anyway, you probably have no idea who I'm talking about. Not many people do, though she's pretty important. See, she keeps Satan reined in, so she's pretty much the reason he hasn't tried an attack on Assiah until a few months ago. She and Satan... hold up a sec... she and Satan balance each other out!

"Holy shit!" I shout aloud. Rin's the son of Satan! Amaimon said he and I would balance each other out!

I quickly shut off the shower and dress, then head to Mephisto's place, not even bothering to conceal my tail.

"Mephisto!" I shout a few minutes later, banging on his door. He opens it, looking sleepy.

"What?" he says, clearly annoyed. I roll my eyes and hop anxiously from foot to foot. I don't get what he's so pissy about. It's only ten o'clock at night!

"Where's Rin staying?" I ask, and Mephisto suddenly grins.

"So, you finally figured it out?" he says, and I frown at him.

"Figure what out?" I ask, pretending not to know what he's talking about. "Look, I lent him one of my books, and I've just realized I need it to study."

Mephisto doesn't look convinced.

"He's staying in the old dorm," he finally says. "I showed you the building on the tour."

I grin at Mephisto. "Thanks, big bro!" I say, then turn and leave.

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

A few minutes later, I reach the old boys' dorm. For a moment, I just stare at the front door, trying to figure out how exactly how to approach this situation. Then a blue flash up on the roof catches my attention. Could it be...?

"Aargh! Dammit!" someone yells. Gee, sure sounds like Rin.

_'Okay, so he's up there, but how do I...? Aha!'_

I spot a ladder on the side of the building, and I quickly scale it to the roof.

As I thought, Rin is up here, sitting with his sword laid across his knees. I swallow nervously.

"Rin?" I call, and he leaps up, shoving something behind his back. His tail, I guess.

"Oh, hi, Serena!" he says cheerfully, giving a lazy grin. I bite my lip.

"Rin, I - I know-" Dammit! I can't get the fucking words out! Taking a deep breath, I quickly cross the roof so we're face to face.

"Rin," I say calmly, my voice level. "I know who you are now, son of Satan."

I try to convey the fact that I am not scared or angry, but understanding. And I, of all people, understand. Rin frowns.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demands, clearly offended. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I sigh and snake my tail behind him, then whap him on the back of his head with it. He jumps about a foot, and when he whirls around, his jaw drops.

"The fuck?" he says, confused, then realization dawns on his face. "You're a demon," he guesses. I nod, smiling grimly.

"Give the boy a prize!" I say. "I'm the daughter of Serenity."

Rin's face goes blank. "Um, who?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"I thought you might say that. Sit down, it's a long story."

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

"So yeah, I'm basically the princess of Gehenna," I finish, sighing. "Not that I asked to be. Or ever wanted to be, for that matter."

Rin shakes his head, and I bring my knees up to my chest. Then I'm hit with a realization.

"I'm pretty sure you're not too happy being a prince, either, huh?" I ask, and he frowns.

"Not particularly," he replies.

I give him a small smile and elbow him.

"Well, that's the fucked-up thing about Fate. Sometimes you're born into a life you didn't want, with a destiny you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. But that's when you make the best of it and live life by your terms. By your rules," I say softly, gazing out at the full and bright moon.

Rin looks over at me, smiling now, and my heartbeat quickens. He scoots closer to me, and I feel heat creep up the back of my neck.

_'What is wrong with me?' _I wonder as my breath hitches in my throat.

"Would you, um... do me a favor?" Rin asks nervously, and I gulp.

"Um, what kind of favor?" I ask, and he grins sheepishly. I slowly edge away from him.

He's silent for a moment, and I can see hear in his cheeks as well. "Could you please teach me how to control my flames?" he finally bursts out, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, then look back at the night sky. Judging by the moon's position, it's around one in the morning. I grin at Rin as I stand up.

"Starting tomorrow," I add. "G'night, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is! Enjoy!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	5. What's A Little Kiss Among Friends?

**So, I'm trying to stay on top of this whole updating thing... So I'm typing these chapters out in advance... and I'll upload them soon as I finish.**

**Alright, reviewers!**

vampsydney - **Thanks! Glad you like it, and this chapter has a lot of Serena and Rin, so hope you like it!**

Guest(anonymous reviewer) - **Erm, I take it you like it? If so, thanks and enjoy!**

**Anyway, hit it, 'Rena!**

_Serena: *sigh* This is getting really old, really fast._**  
><strong>

_Me: And we're barely into the story..._

_Serena: Oh, joy! (Not.) Anyway, I am obligated to tell you people that the wackjob in charge of this witty dialogue does not own Ao No Exorcist. Or anything else._

_Me: Except you. I own your royal ass! Anyway, here's chapter 4!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: What's A Little Kiss Among Friends?<span>

* * *

><p>"No! You're losing focus, Rin! You have to put <em>everything <em>into this!" I shout, my arms folded across my chest. It's been a month since I started teaching him to control his flames, and he's hardly made any progress at all.

"I'm _trying_, 'Rena!" he hisses at me in frustration. "I'm not fucking _perfect, _like you, with your badass 'I don't care' attitude, and your... your..."

I arch an eyebrow at him. "And my what, Rin?" I ask, my tone steely. He blushes and looks at his lap.

"Nothing. Just lemme concentrate, will you?" he say, staring fixatedly at his palm and, I assume, trying to conjure up a flame. After a moment, there's a small flicker, and then a blue flame alights.

Rin grins up at me, sheer joy on his face, and I can't help but smile back. "Good job!" I praise him. "Do that a few more times before we leave, and I'll give you a new drill to work on after school tonight." He nods eagerly.

As he successfully completes the exercise for a second and third time, I check my watch.

"Oh, _shit_! C'mon, Rin, move your ass! We're gonna be late!"_  
><em>

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

"How nice of you to join us, Hayatahsi-san, Okumura-san," Yukio-sensei says as Ein and I collapse in our seats, breathing heavily.

"Stupid Four-Eyes," Rin mutters angrily. "We ran the whole freaking way here!"

Yukio-sensei glares at him for a moment, then continues with whatever he was saying.

"As I was saying, summer break is almost here," he says, waving a stack of papers in the air. "What does that mean for you, you ask? Well, for cram school students such as yourselves, that means you will soon be taking the Exwire exam."

I grin and lean back in my seat. Ah, relaxation time for me!

"Next week, we will be holding a study camp, and Hayatashi-san, if you wish to continue in this class, you must attend," Yukio-sensei says, and my eyes widen.

"_What_?!" I demand, outraged. "I'm already an Exwire!"

Yukio-sensei just smiles and says, "In America, yes, but we have different standards here in Japan."

I roll my eyes in frustration as Yukio-sensei hands out the slips of paper he had been holding. "Vatican's orders, not mine," he says quietly to me.

"Now, class, circle 'yes' or 'no' to let me know if you will be attending, fill in your desired meister, and have these forms in by Monday," he instructs.

Rin nudges me. "What's a meister?" he asks, and I gape at him.

"Your brother's the goddamned teacher, and you don't know what a meister is?" I say in shock, and Rin scowls.

"No, I don't, 'cause Yukio won't help me at all!" he grumbles, and I sigh.

"Look, Rin. A meister is an exorcist's speciality. It's what you're good at, and it also determines how you'll fight as an exorcist. Like, a Tamer commands demons, a Dragoon uses firearms-" "Like Yukio!" Rin interrupts, and I nod as I continue. "An Aria chants death verses, a Doctor heals and uses pharmaceuticals, yes, like Sensei, Rin," I say, seeing his mouth open. "And a Knight fights with a sword."

"Like us!" Rin says, positively ecstatic.

"Just like us," I agree, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Rin gives me a broad grin.

"Well, then I'm gonna be a Knight!" he says happily, and my small smile turns into a full-blown grin. Jeez, his smiles are just so... so _infectious_! "So, what'd you go for?" he asks, and I blink at him.

"Me? Oh, um, I went for three," I murmur quickly and quietly, seeing Yukio-sensei head our way. "Knight, Dragoon, and Tamer."

"Serena-san, may I see you out in the hall?" Yukio-sensei asks. I nod, my eyes wide. He _never _uses my first name in class!

"Yessir!" I say, standing and following him out into the hall. He closes the door behind us, and I clear my throat and say, "Sir, did I do something wrong?"

Yukio-sensei shakes his head. "It's nothing you did. Actually, it's about who you are," he says. "I recently spoke with Sir Pheles, and he happened to mention an interesting fact about you. Specifically regarding your mother."

I nod. "All right, then. My secret's out," I say, smiling grimly and holding out a hand. The exercise Rin found so frustrating, I do without thinking, and crimson flames flicker to life in my outstretched palm.

"You have excellent control," Yukio-sensei notes, and I close my hand, extinguishing the flames.

"I guess so," I say, feeling as if I'm a million miles away.

In my mind's eye, I see painful images:_ my father lying dead on our kitchen floor, the demon king Iblis kneeling next to his body; I see Iblis being consumed by crimson flames as my five-year-old self screams bloody murder; my aunt and uncle screaming at me, calling me out on my demonic nature, saying I have 'bloody flames'; me running away at the young age of ten._

"Serena!"

_Back in the real world, I feel Yukio-sensei grip my shoulder, steadying my swaying form, and I slip out of my trance. _

"Serena! Are you all right?" he asks worriedly, and I nod, if a bit shakily.

"Yeah," I say. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_'Oh, man. This hasn't happened since... Well, it's been a long time.'_

"Are you sure? Your eyes turned silver..." Yukio-sensei says, and I shrug off his hand.

"I'm fine, Sensei, really," I insist, and he frowns.

I won't -no, I _can't_- tell him what really happened. That my mother, Queen Serenity, is a Diviner... and I may have inherited her powers. If anyone ever found out, and oh, heaven forbid, if the _Vatican_ ever found out... they'd lock me up and use me whenever they pleased.

"Well, if you're sure," Yukio-sensei says. "And from now on, unless we're in class, please call me Yukio."

I nod and give a half-hearted salute. "Sure thing, Yukio," I say, smiling. Yukio smiles in return.

"Now, back to class, Hayatashi-san," he says, holding the door open for me.

"Yes, sir, Okumura-sensei!" I say, then go in and reclaim my seat.

"So what'd you do?" Rin asks in an undertone once I've slid in next to him.

"Nothing!" I protest. When he gives me a disbelieving look, I say, "I'll tell you later." I tap his knee and nod towards Yukio, hissing, "Now pay attention!"

"Class, if you'll please turn to page forty-four, you'll see an illustration displaying the cross-section of a hobgoblin, which is the kin of..."

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

"Ugh!" I groan to Rin. "I'm glad I got through that!" Rin gives me an understanding smile. We leave with the other students, but he pulls me into a empty classroom a few doors down.

"So, what did Yukio want to talk to you about?" he asks me, leaning against a desk and crossing his arms over his chest. I shrug and sit cross-legged on the teacher's desk, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing, really," I say, and glance up at him in time to see him frown.

"C'mon, 'Rena, you can tell me," he says, and I shrug again, biting my lip.

"Mephisto told him I'm a demon," I finally reply, and now Rin shrugs, shaking his head.

"Okay, whatever. It's not like you're a huge threat to everyone, right?" he asks, half-joking.

"Right," I lie uneasily, and we leave the classroom and head down the main hallway. At least, until Rin starts snickering.

"What?" I groan, and he stops, so I do, too.

"Well, I was thinking that Yukio may finally crack over all of this! You know, having to worry about the both of us!" he replies, still laughing. I arch an eyebrow at him.

"He does _not _have to worry about me," I protest. "I mean, have you ever seen me flare up? Even when I'm alone with you?"

Rin blushes. "Well, there was that one time..." he starts to say, but his voice trails off.

"Not my fault," I argue, my own cheeks flushed. "That was all on you."

Shaking his head and grinning, Rin slings an arm around my shoulders, and I roll my eyes, grinning and envying his carefree attitude.

"You two really are something else," says a voice from behind us. Rin and I turn to see Yukio.

"Too right, Yukio," I agree. "But, that's why you put up with us! Right, Rin?" Rin nods enthusiastically, and I stifle a laugh. "Anyway, see you later!" I say, and in a totally sisterly move, I lean forward and give Yukio a kiss on the cheek.

Then I turn and head down the hall, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling him along after me. Yukio just stares after us, stunned.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Rin demands, and I laugh. "Later," I say. "Now hurry up! It's almost time for Circles-n-Seals!"

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Next chapter should be up as soon as I finish it! (Just kidding. I want at least 3 reviews.) Then I will update, and only then!<strong>

**Anyway, until next time!**


	6. What Do You Mean, I'm Moving?

**So, I kinda forgot about updating... :'( I've been so busy with work, and school, and dealing with the pressures of being in a serious relationship...**

**Anyway, since I'm sort of upset right now, the only thing I could do is write. So here it is!**

_Serena: Enough with your blabbering on, you're getting tears on the screen._

_Me: You're right, I'm sorry._

_Serena: Ò.Ó What?!_

_Me: I said you're right._

_Serena: Who are you and what have you done with my crazy-ass creator?!_

_Me: Oh, shut up, Princess._

_Serena: ...And there she is._

_Me: Whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: What Do You Mean, I'm Moving?!<span>

* * *

><p>"Today, we will be summoning demons," says the Circles-n-Seals teacher, Neuhaus-sensei. "This will require blood, and the correct invocation."<p>

He unwraps a bandage on his hand and holds his wounded palm over the magic circle drawn on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he begins to speak.

_"Son of Typhon and Echidna, hear my call! Come forth!"_

The distinct smell of sulphur fills the room, and a demon crawls out of the circle. I nudge Rin. "That's a Naberius!" I say under my breath.

"Few are those who can summon a demon to be their familiar. Those who can must have both a strong spirit and an inborn ability," Neuhaus-sensei explains. "Now, we ate going to see if any of you have this ability. Earlier I handed out slips of paper with magic circles drawn on them. Simply drip your blood onto it, and chant whatever comes to mind.

I grin. _'Piece of cake!'_

I shove Neuhaus-sensei's circle into my pocket, and I pull out my own. I watch the others curiously, smiling at Rin encouragingly even though he comes up with nothing. The same can be said for Cookie, Pinkie, and Baldy.

Surprisingly, the small blonde girl manages to call a baby greenman, and the Ice Queen calls up two white foxes.

Then I notice everyone looking at me expectantly, so clearing my throat, I bite my thumb with my sharp canines. I smear my blood across the circle and say, _"Children of the ancient kings, hear my cry! Obey me!"_

I grin as my familiars appear: two silver wolves, crouched at my feet and prepared for battle, and a majestic falcon perched on my shoulder. Hey, a princess has to have her attendants, doesn't she?

Everyone stares at me in disbelief. Well, except for the Ice Queen. She sends an icy glare my way, and I give her a nasty, fang-filled grin in return.

She huffs and looks away as Neuhaus-sensei says, "Well done, Hayatashi-san!"

Ice Queen rolls her eyes and mutters something to her friend, who frowns and shakes her head disapprovingly.

I smirk at Neuhaus-sensei's praise and release my familiars.

"So, it seems we have quite a few potential Tamers this year. As you can tell, Tamers command demons to fight, and they are actually very rare among Exorcists. But a word of warning to you all. Demons will refuse to obey anyone weaker than themselves, and they will turn on the Exorcist commanding them. So, if you ever feel you are in danger, just break the summoning circle," Neuhaus-sensei says, scuffing the circle drawn on the floor, and the Naberius disappears. "That's all, class dismissed."

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

I've just settled down on my couch that night when someone knocks on my door. "Who is it?" I ask, not wanting to get up from my very comfortable position.

"Open the door, Serena," a familiar voice replies. I know exactly who it is.

"It's open," I call, wondering what he wants now.

I hear the doorknob turn, and Mephisto, in all his clownlike glory, walks in.

I sigh. "What is it this time?" I ask, and he sits down beside me on the couch.

"I'm kicking you out. You're to move into the old boys' dormitories by next week," he says bluntly, and I leap up, outraged.

"_What_?!" I demand. "Why in the hell are you making me do that?!"

Mephisto shrugs. "This isn't under my control, I'm afraid. The Vatican has demanded I keep all of my eggs -or half-demon siblings, in this case- in one basket."

I frown and settle into a chair across from him. "There's that word again," I say, and Mephisto's expression turns to one of confusion.

"What word?" he asks, and I sigh.

"Vatican. They're forcing me to do all this pain in the ass stuff. I have to go through the Exwire exam again, for who only knows what reason, and now this?!" I say.

Mephisto sighs. "Just go along with it for now, please?" he asks, and I feel my forehead crease.

I sigh, too. "Okay, I will. But only because you're my big brother," I say.

His face brightens in a huge smile. "Thank you, Re-chan," he says, and I give him a smile in return.

"No worries," I say. "I'll get started on packing."

Mephisto stands to leave, and bows formally. "I'll leave you to it, then," he says, and disappears in a puff of pink smoke. I shake my head, grinning.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

"So, ready for 'study camp'?" Rin asks me a week later as we sit on the stoop of his -_our_- dorms. I groan and drop my head onto my knees.

"Not really," I reply. "I learn better from action, not books."

_'That, and I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Call me crazy, but there's a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

"Anyway," Rin says, distracting me from my thoughts, "why are we having the camp in our dorm? It's an odd place."

Yukio sighs and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It's convenient. Plus, it's private," he says. He's silent for a moment, then adds, "Here they come."

Rin and I look up to see our approaching classmates, and I grimace as I spot the Ice Queen.

Oh, joy. This is gonna be a _blast._

And yes, the sarcasm was intended.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Yay! Now I won't get clobbered! (I hope!) You guys know the deal, read and review, and be honest!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	7. Pain Is A Hard Lesson To Learn

**Mwahaha, I'm back again... I couldn't stay away! Serena's in my head, compelling me to write...**

_Serena: Am not. You're just crazy._**  
><strong>

_Rin: Eh, I have to agree with 'Rena on this one._

_Me: *grins evilly* And I know why..._

_Rin: *gulps* Because she'll kick my ass if I don't?_

_Serena: Damn straight, demon boy. And don't you forget it. *cracks knuckles*_

_Rin: O_O *gulps again*_

_Me: Yeah, don't think he will._

**Anyway, to my FanFiction peeps: here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Pain Is A Hard Lesson To Learn<span>

* * *

><p>I glare furiously at my paper, as if daring it to give me an answer.<p>

"Wow, 'Rena," Rin snickers. "Trying to make your paper spontaneously combust?"

I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Those are big boy words," I say incredulously, and he smiles proudly, but otherwise, doesn't say anything. Across the table, Suguro (I still call him Cookie) snickers to himself. I shake my head and look back down at my paper.

_'I know this...' _I think as I continue to glare at my paper.

What is the term for an injury caused by a demon?

Damn, it's so simple! I should know this!

"Alright, turn in your papers," Yukio announces just as the answer appears in my mind.

_Temptaint, _I hurriedly scribble down, then hand Yukio my paper.

Next to me, Rin slumps over, his head hitting the table. Then he drags himself up into a standing position, mumbling, "I'm gonna go get some air..." He looks down at me.

"Wanna come with?"

I shrug, then heave myself up. "Sure, why the hell not?" I say, following him out the door.

Once we're about in the hall, he asks, "So, still getting used to living here?"

I shrug again. "Makes it easier for your training," I say. It's true, he's actually been improving since I moved in.

"Speaking of... When am I gonna get a new drill? I've mastered the latest one, and I'm getting kinda sick of it," Rin says, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as we walk.

I give him an evil grin. "I'll actually be assigning a new one within the next few days," I say, rubbing my hands together and cackling like a madwoman. Rin gulps nervously, and I drop the act and teasingly nudge him.

Rin has just opened his mouth to reply when an ear-splitting scream sounds from down the hall. My hand immediately finds the grip of _Akuma no Shinzō, _the blade that keeps my demonic nature sealed away.

Together, we race down the hall, passing Shiemi on the way. "Get Yukio!" Rin shouts at her, but she follows us instead. I roll my eyes, but continue on.

After a few seconds that feel like forever, we reach the source of the screams: the girls' baths. I force my way in, flames dancing on my fingertips. I grit my teeth at the sight that meets my eyes.

Ice Queen and her friend, Paku, are under attack from a Naberius. Paku's lying half-conscious on the ground, and Ice Queen kneels over her, clad in nothing but her underwear. She's managed to summon her familiars, but they've turned on her and appear ready to attack.

"Break the circle!" I shout at her as I leap between her and the three demons, reaching into my pocket for my own circle. She seems confused, so I yell, "The _paper, _for the love of God!"

She nods and rips it, and two of the threats disappear. Somehow, I manage to get the Naberius to turn its back on the two girls.

"Shiemi, help Paku!" I hear Rin shout, and I notice he's between the girls and the demon's back.

I snarl at the demon, and I've just opened my mouth to summon my familiars when the Naberius tackles me, sending me flying through a glass wall. We land roughly on the cold tiles, and I wince at the impact. The demon gurgles out something that sounds like, "My...princess..."

"Your breath is terrible," I growl at it, my fingers itching to grab _Akuma no Shinzō._

The demon growls, and I suddenly feel an unbearable pain in my side that leaves me gasping and seeing white spots, and Rin shouts, "Serena!"

I suddenly realize I only have one way out of this. Damn, what was that verse?!

"Hey, over here!" Rin yells, whacking the Naberius with his sheathed Kurikara.

Struggling for breath, I recite the demon's death verse.

"I suppose...that even the world itself...could not contain the books...that should be written!

The demon disintegrates, and I breathe a shaky sigh of relief. For a moment, I just lie there, breathing heavily, my eyes squeezed shut tight. Then I hear footsteps racing to my side, and Rin shouts, "Yukio! Get in here, Serena's hurt! That goddamned demon got her!"

I open my eyes to see Rin looking worriedly down at me. "Rin?" I say, clutching weakly at his hand, and he nods.

"I'm here, 'Rena," he says, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I hear more footsteps. Yukio's, I assume.

"Rin," I gasp past the pain, "did I do good? Are Paku and Kamiki safe?"

He nods again, swallowing, and says thickly, "You were amazing, 'Rena."

I see Yukio drop to his knees by my side, and Rin carefully moves me into a seated position on his lap.

"It's my side," I tell Yukio, and he carefully cuts away my shirt. He mutters near imperceptible curses under his breath, so I assume it doesn't look good. Then I shift just a fraction of an inch, and I cry out as overwhelming pain bears down on me.

Greyness eats at my vision, and my last sight before I black out is Rin's worried sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Serena: WHAT?! A cliffhanger? Oh, well played, Cat, well played indeed.<em>

_Me: *smirks* Well, that's what you get!_

_Rin: OH MY GOD! Is Serena okay?!_

_Me: *facepalm*_

_Serena: I'm right here, dumbass._

_Rin: *blushes* Oh..._

**Wow, Rin. Anyway, there it is! You know the drill! Read, review, and be honest!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Recovery, My Ass!

**Good day, people of FanFiction! How lovely to be here!**

_Serena: Enough of your babbling, woman! Just get on with it!_

_Me: Jeez, Princess, I'm really feeling the love..._

_Serena: Whatever. *rolls eyes* Anyway, Cat doesn't own this. I do!_

_Me: As if._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Recovery, My Ass!<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Rin? Did I do good?" "You were amazing, 'Rena." I blink back my tears and nod weakly. I smile faintly, then my grip on Rin's hand slackens, and my world goes dark.<em>

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**  
><em>

When I come to, it's not in a hospital bed or even my own, but Rin's. Yukio sits by my side, injecting something into my arm.

"Oh, you're awake," he says, sounding pleased and mildly surprised.

I stare at him uncomprehendingly, still feeling groggy. "What happened?" I ask, my voice croaky.

Yukio pulls the needle from my arm and says, "You charged a Naberius, and were dealt a nasty wound on your side. You've been passed out and recovering for three days."

I blink at him in surprise. "Three days? Damn, that must've been some injury," I say, and he nods. He stands and begins putting away his medical supplies, and I glance around the room. There's one important factor missing here...

"Where's Rin?" I ask, and Yukio stiffens, looking away and not meeting my eyes.

"I sent him away on an errand," he replies shortly, and I wonder just what in the hell has happened in the three days I've been out.

Yukio gathers his things and puts on his Exorcist's uniform. "He's really torn up, you know," he says, his back to me. "He blames himself for your injury."

I snort. "And why should he care?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Yukio huffs in annoyance. "You mean you don't know?" he asks.

"Know what?" I demand, wishing I could know what's going through Yukio's mind right now.

Yukio turns to face me, exasperation clearly read on his face. "You don't get it, do you? Everyone sees the way he looks at you, the way he acts. How he's so protective of you. I've never seen my brother care so much for anyone," he explains, and it hits me.

Rin likes me. Poor, sweet, Rin... Ice runs through my veins. _'No...'_

"No, Yukio, you don't get it. Rin and I... We can't," I say, desperately trying to figure out what to tell him. "And it's not that I don't like him, I do, actually, it's just- I mean, agh!"

I look up at Yukio, my eyes pleading. "You have to understand. I- I'm like a bad omen. The Harbinger of Death, I bring danger wherever I go," I say, trying to make him understand.

He holds up a hand, silencing me. "I get it. Sir Pheles explained this to me already, and things seem to be fine as of right now."

I frown, my eyebrows furrowing. He does have a point. This is the longest I've been in one place without anyone dying. Maybe, because Rin's the son of Satan, the attacks have been aimed at me... That's reassuring to think, at least.

I heave a sigh. "Just give it some thought before you reject him, okay?" Yukio says, and I nod. He crosses the room and gently kisses my forehead. "Oh, and Serena, please be careful. I don't want to lose you, too."

Then he turns and leaves the room, and I lay there, more confused than ever. For once in my life, I have no idea what to do.

I'm frowning at the ceiling and cursing life in general when a soft tap sounds at the door, and I see Rin poke his head in.

"I heard you finally woke up," he says, coming in and taking off his shoes before he comes to my bedside.

"Yep, no more of my 'Sleeping Beauty' routine," I say, chuckling weakly. Rin smiles, then shyly reaches out and takes my hand. I freeze in shock and blush furiously.

"This is all my fault," he says softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. Curiously, my skin tingles at his touch.

"It is not!" I protest, sitting up in bed with a soft groan.

"Yeah, it is," he insists. "I should've taken the lead."

I frown at him. "And if you had, it could've been you in this bed, and then where would we be, dumbass?" I say, and he looks away, shrugging.

Rolling my eyes, I tug my hand out of his and pull down the bedcovers. I stare in surprise at what's underneath.

"Who... changed... my clothes?!" I say, outraged. My (modified) school uniform is gone, replaced by a pair of loose cotton shorts and one of Rin's shirts.

"Yukio," Rin replies, and I see a glimmer of a smile in his eyes as he clearly tries not to laugh.

"You mean your brother saw me naked?!" I demand, little red flames igniting in my hair. I curse and wave them away.

"Not exactly," Rin says. "He didn't take off your underwear."

I stare at him, wide-eyed, not even daring ask how he knows that. Then my eyes narrow, and I grumble to myself as I pull my borrowed shirt up to check my wound. I sigh in what could be relief or disappointment as I see the bandages wrapped around my midsection. I let the shirt fall, and I glance up at Rin.

"So, why aren't you in cram school?" I ask casually. He shrugs one shoulder and mumbles something about wanting to check on me. I nod, then jerk the bedcovers off and hop out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I head for the door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"My room!" I say over my shoulder. "I need to get dressed for school!" I head down the hall towards my room. I hear Rin's footsteps behind me, and I walk faster.

"What?" he shouts. "You're not going back yet!"

"Oh, yes I am!" I say, reaching my door. "You can't stop me!"

I whirl around only to see Rin right behind me, and he pins me to my door.

"Maybe not, but I can try," he says in a low tone, and my nerve endings itch in a rather pleasant way. I flush crimson, and he grins at me.

"Rin, let me go," I squeak. I sigh and try again. "Rin, let me go. I know my own body better than anyone else does, so I know I'm okay to go back." Rin sighs.

"Only if you're sure, 'Rena," he says, releasing me. I grin and peck him on the cheek.

"Good!" I say. "I'll be right out."

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

I emerge from my room a few minutes later, wearing something outside the norm for me. It's black uniform skirt, with a red button-down girls's shirt and black tank top underneath, and my combat boots.

Rin gapes at me, and I grin. "You ready?" he finally manages to say, and I nod.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crappy ending, I know, but I'm not feeling well, and I wrote, rewrote, and typed this out in two days, so please cut me some slack. I assure you, the next chapter will be much better! So, until then, this is Cat, signing off!<strong>


	9. A Test of Courage

**Hey, guys! I know it's early, but I'm in a great mood today! Just got off work, and I'm headed to go watch some high school football with my buds! (That, and I'm hyper from all the coffee I drank at work today. :D) And damn, do you have any idea how much time I have on my hands right now?**

_Serena: They do, they just don't care. They'd rather read our story than listen to your gibberish._**  
><strong>

_Me: Oh, so it's 'our' story, eh?_

_Serena: Damn straight. It's about me, and you're writing it, so therefore, ours._

_Me: That's not how it works..._

_Serena: Do I look like I give a fuck?_

_Me: No, but... You know what? I'm done. You win._

_Serena: What? You never give up that easily!_

_*silence*_

_Serena: Hello? Cat?_

_Serena: Whatever. Anyway, crazy as she is, Cat doesn't own Ao No Exorcist. It is the brainchild of Kato Kazue-sama._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: A Test of Courage<span>

* * *

><p>It's damn near impossible to be late for cram school when you can literally step out your door, put the key in the lock, open the door, and there you are! All the same, my side hurts from the walk down the long hallway to our classroom.<p>

Rin opens the door, and I follow him inside. We plop ourselves down at our usual desk as we wait for the others to arrive.

"Jeez, Yukio left almost an hour ago! What the hell does he do?" I ask, and Rin shrugs.

"How's your side?" he asks.

I grimace. "Hurts, but I've had worse injuries," I lie. "I can deal."

Rin just gives me a disbelieving look, and the classroom door opens. Shiemi peeks her head in.

"Hey, Shiemi!" Rin says, waving.

She smiles at him and comes in.

"Hi, Rin!" she says happily, then looks at me. "Serena-san, you're back! How are you?"

I shrug. "Doing okay, thanks for asking," I say, giving her a reassuring smile. She grins in return and takes her seat.

The door opens again, and the Ice Queen comes in, scowling when she spots me. She must hate me even more now that I've saved her ass. I smile happily at her, then look away as she huffs and sits down.

Now Cookie and his crew are coming in. Shima, aka Pinkie, freezes when he sees me, and I know it's because of the fact that I'm wearing a skirt.

"Uh, Serena-san...?" he says, his eyes wide.

"Keep walking, dickwad," I say, and he does, to my satisfaction.

"What's up with the uniform, Miss Wannabe Aria?" Cookie asks, leaning on our desk. I guess he heard how I defeated the Naberius.

"I felt like it, Mr Wannabe Rooster. What's it to you?" I ask. He takes a step back, his hands raised in surrender.

"Jeez, you're bitchy today. I was just pickin' on ya. How's your temptaint?" he asks, his forehead creasing with worry, and I relax my pissed-off look.

"Stings like a bitch, Suguro," I say, and he smiles and sits down.

"Watch it, Okumura, I might just steal your girl. She's got some fire in her," he says, and Rin snickers as my mouth falls open.

"You don't know the half of it," Rin replies, laughing. I punch his arm, scowling, though I'm tempted to laugh.

"Just sayin', I like 'em feisty!" Cookie says.

"Settle down, class," Yukio says, walking into the room.

I stick my tongue out at Cookie, and he smirks at me. Rolling my eyes, I look back at Yukio as he starts in on today's lesson.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

Class started smoothly, with Rin, Cookie, and I trading snarky comments like we were old pals, and Cookie insinuating that I was Rin's girlfriend, to my embarrassment and annoyance. All went well until the Ice Queen felt the need to start something. She made some smart-ass comment about how Arias are basically useless, and it really pissed Cookie off. That's why we're now being punished.

"Well, class, have you repented?" Yukio asks of the class. They're kneeling on the floor with Bariyons on their laps, and me? Oh, Yukio decided that since I'm injured, I'm exempt from any strenuous punishments. So instead, he handed me a bowl filled with a wide variety of plants, and a sheet of paper. I'm supposed to identify the plants and their uses.

"Okumura-sensei, this is Suguro and Kamiki's fight. Why are we all being punished?" I ask, pissed as hell. Yukio heaves a huge sigh and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Collective responsibility," he says. "One purpose behind this camp is to help you students get along."

The Ice Queen turns her nose up in disgust. "But I don't wanna get along with these losers!"

"Snobby, stuck-up bitch," Cookie mutters.

Yukio shoots them both cold glares before saying, "No exorcist fights alone. If you can't get along in battle, the result will be much worse than this. Think about that."

The Ice Queen's chin drops a few inches.

"Now," Yukio says, looking at his watch, "I'll be away on a mission for about three hours. Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone. And Serena-san, I expect you to be done when I return."

I scowl at him, and he gives me a pleasant smile in return and leaves.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

A few minutes later, the power shuts off. "What the fuck?" I say in surprise. "Don't tell me he went and shut the power off, too!"

Luckily, my demonic nature grants me excellent night vision. Okay, not really, but I can still make out vague shapes in the darkness.

"I don't think so," I hear Rin say slowly. Thinking quick, I pull out my cell phone, and the screen is like a flashlight in the darkness.

"What's going on? The lights are on outside!" someone says worriedly. Konekomaru, I think.

"Well, let's take a look out in the hall," Shima says, making his way towards the door. Curious, we all watch him as he opens it, revealing two demons out in the hall.

He closes the door and says calmly, "Are my eyes bad? Or were there-"

"They were real! REAL!" Cookie shouts, sounding terrified. I grin, even though I'm a little freaked, too.

"Aw, is the big bad webel scared of two wittle- HOLY SHIT!" I scream as the demons burst through the door, smashing it to pieces.

"Nee!" Shiemi shrieks. "Oona-oona, quick!"

Her familiar, Nee, a baby greenman, quickly creates a barrier of tree branches. Unfortunately, not quickly enough to block the ghoul's nasty acid miasma shit. We're all hit with it, but we sigh in relief anyway.

Cookie turns to face the rest of us. "Look, Moriyama's just bought us some time. Once her strength gives out, so will that barrier, and then we're all screwed," he says.

"Cheery thought," I mutter as Rin hurriedly pulls out his phone.

"I can't reach Yukio!" he announces after furiously punching the buttons.

I bite my lip, trying to form a plan in my mind, but to no avail. Rin sighs.

"I'll go out and draw them off. If they both follow me, run away," he says.

"No, Rin!" I say. "You can't!"

His jaw clenches and he stares at me determinedly. "I can and I will, 'Rena," he replies. I stand and sling my katana over my shoulder, glaring at him.

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," I state. "No arguments."

Rin frowns. "But 'Rena, your side-" he starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Oh, fuck my injury! I'm coming with you, dumbass!" I shout.

"You two are _both_ idiots!" Cookie yells. "You're gonna get killed!"

I glare at him and shout back, "Better to go down fighting than sitting around here because I'm injured!"

That shuts him up, and I follow Rin through the tangle of branches, ignoring the pain in my side. We come to a stop in front of the ghouls.

"Whassup, assholes?" I growl. The ghouls leap at us, but we dive past them. I duck into a very painful roll, my hand on my katana, and I come up ready to attack.

"Run!" Rin yells. "We need to lure them away!"

We take off down the hall, and after a moment, I glance behind us.

"Shit!" I curse. "Only one's following!"

Rin keeps on running and says, "Better one than none."

For a few minutes, the only sounds are if us breathing heavily, ad our feet pounding on the floor. My side is killing me, but I push through the pain. Then Rin comes to a stop in front of me.

"Here's the breaker," he says, and I peer over his shoulder.

"All the switches are flipped off!" I say, my eyes widening in realization. "Someone did this on purpose. They're messing with us, or worse, testing us."

"Someone knows who we are," Rin breathes, and I let out a shout as the ghoul suddenly attacks.

"Oh, now is not the time!" I yell. "Rin, I'll get the breaker. You take out the ghoul!"

Rin nods, and just before he pulls out his sword, I grab him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"For luck," I say. He grins and unsheathes his sword.

His ears and teeth grow longer, and his tail bursts into blue flames. Two little spurts of flame sit atop his head, looking like horns. He looks truly...

"Demonic," I say, then shake my head and turn to the breaker.

"Let's kick some ass!" Rin shouts, attacking the ghoul, and I flip all the switches back on. The lights come back on just as the ghoul is consumed by a column of blue fire.

"Now _that's_ what I wanted to see!" A figure steps out of the shadows.

"Neuhaus-sensei!" I gasp, and he tilts his head to the side.

"And where are your flames, Serena-dono?" he asks, and vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! A pretty long, early chapter, just for you guys!<strong>

_Serena: Oh, now you're back._**  
><strong>

_*more silence*_

_Serena: And she's gone again! What the hell!_

**Until next time, this is Cat, saying bye!**


	10. Revealing My True Nature

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating! If you haven't already, please go back and read the preceding A/N. I explain everything there. Like why I dropped off the face of the earth. -_- But again, sorry. Here's chapter 9!**

_Serena: You're forgetting something, Cat._

_Me: And what's that?_

_Serena: You forgot to threaten me with bodily harm if I don't say the disclaimer._

_Me: Oh, yeah... Actually, I have a better idea than bodily harm. *holds up Serena's combat boots and a pair of scissors*_

_Serena: *gasps* You wouldn't..._

_Me: Oh, I would. Now, if you would?_

_Serena: Fine. Cat doesn't own Ao No Exorcist. Happy?_

_Me: Mildly so, yes. Here's chapter 9!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Revealing My True Nature<span>

* * *

><p>"Oh, now is not the time to disappear!" Rin shouts, sheathing his sword. I tug on his arm.<p>

"C'mon! We need to get back to the others!" I say, and he nods, scowling.

"Yeah. I hope they're okay."

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

We head back, and I gasp at what I see once we've entered the room. Shiemi's tree wall is gone, and she's collapsed on the floor. Shima and Koneko look shaken, while Suguro looks plain-out terrified. He's breathing heavily and trembling, and as he looks up at me and Rin, his eyes are wide.

"You guys all right?" Rin asks worriedly.

"Wh-what?" Suguro gets out. "But, the other one...?"

"Um," Rin says brilliantly, laughing nervously. "'Rena and I killed it."

Suguro's jaw drops.

"You guys killed one, too?" Rin continues. "That's pretty...cool?" he says, trying for a grin. Suguro stands up and decks Rin.

"Rin!" I gasp.

"What is with you?! You totally suck!" Suguro yells, but we all look up as the door opens. Yukio and Neuhaus walk in.

"What?!" Rin yells. "But he's an ene- AAAAAHHH!" He's cut off by Mephisto dropping down from the ceiling, right on top of Rin.

"What the fuck, Mephisto?" I say bluntly, starting to get a small clue as to what's going on here. Mephisto winks at me.

"The intensive study camp in itself was the Exwire exam!" he announces excitedly. "You didn't think I would actually let a couple of mid-level demons in here, did you?"

I drop my head in my hands, groaning. And here I thought we might actually be in danger.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

"A surprise test..." Rin says glumly, shaking his head. "They completely fooled us!"

Shima scratches the back of his head, saying, "We shoulda known."

"I hope I pass," Koneko says worriedly, and Suguro rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's a little too late to worry about that now!" he says. Koneko's hands fly to his head in a panic.

"Bon and Shima will be fine, but I could barely even stand up!" he exclaims, and I sigh.

"I hardly did anything," I say miserably. "I hate being injured. Makes me feel weak... What?" I say when I notice everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" Suguro shouts, his eyes wide. "You went with the dumbass here to draw off the ghouls, and came back in one piece!"

I shrug, my cheeks flushing.

"You saying that you're weak is just bullshit," Rin cuts in. "When we were running from the ghouls, you didn't stop once!"

I frown at him. "All I did was turn the power on. You're the one who defended me!"

"You guys'll be fine," Ice Queen interrupts, frowning and waving us off. "Okumura-sensei told us to work together. An Exwire needs to cooperate, which means I totally failed."

Suguro scoffs. "You're better than some, though!" he says, glaring pointedly at Yamada and Takara. "Those guys didn't do anything! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Yamada doesn't even look up from his PSP. "Yes! I got the Lepidosaur's claw!" he says happily.

Takara and his puppet glare at Suguro in return. "Shut up, you punk!" his puppet 'yells' at him. "We don't have anything to say to you!"

I snicker and nudge Rin, trying not to bust out laughing at Suguro's resulting expression.

"I'm pretty sure his head's about to explode!" I say, and he nods distractedly. He stares, wide-eyed, at Takara, then says, "You're a freaking awesome ventriloquist!"

I roll my eyes, yawning, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

I wake up just before dawn to a terrible sinking feeling in my chest. I look around wildly, trying to gague my surroundings. The feeling is so terrible, it doesn't even go away at the familiar sight of the infirmiry. Quietly slipping out of bed, I grab my katana.

As I pad down the halls, all that meets my ears is a deafening silence. I scan the shadows, a flame in my paon illuminating the way. My sensitive hearing suddenly picks up the sounds of a battle up on the roof, so that's where I head.

What meets my eyes once I'm there makes me growl in anger and unsheathe my katana. My ears and teeth lengthen, black leathery wings sprout from my back, and flames resembling horns adorn my head. My eyes, normally steely grey, gleam silver. Rin, who's locked in a heated battle with Neuhaus as Yukio helplessly stands by, doesn't even notice me.

"What the fuck, Neuhaus?!" I shout, hoping to distract him, and it works. His attention is immediately riveted on my.

"And here's our lovely princess, come to join the fight!" he says, and a Naberius appears out of nowhere and attacks me.

"What are you after, asshole?!" I yell at him, dodging the demon's attack and slicing it cleanly in half. It promptly disentegrates, and I rush at Neuhaus. He tosses a grenade at me, and it releases what must be holy water, since it burns like acid on my skin.

"I thought you wanted me!" Rin shouts. He starts to come at Neuhaus, but the exorcist blocks his attack.

"Oh, I do!" he replies. "But now I want your pretty little princess, too. Maybe after I kill you, she'll entertain me. You see, you were originally my only target. But then Serena-dono came along, and I find it much more pleasurable to watch her suffer."

Pure rage sparks within me. Taking a huge risk, I hurl my sword at Neuhaus. It catches him on the arm, and blood immediately pours from the wound. Neuhaus turns back to me, snarling.

"So, our little princess plans to go down fighting," he comments, and I lock eyes with Yukio.

"Damn straight, I do, mother fucker!" I shout, making a finger gun with my hand. Then I leap straight up in the air, spreading my wings wide. Yukio immediately gets the message and tosses me one of his guns. While Neuhaus is preoccupied with me, Rin attacks him.

I land gracefully on the ground and send a bullet into the concrete between Neuhaus's feet.

"Don't move," I snarl at him. Rin steps in and kicks me my sword, pressing his Kurikara into Neuhaus's throat. I sheathe my sword, then toss Yukio his gun.

"Who are you?" Rin demands.

"A survivior of the Blue Night."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Again, sorry I've been gone so long. And with all the shit I have going on right now, I can't guarantee I'll update regularly. So, I'll just have to see. But, I'll catch y'all later! R&amp;R, people!<strong>

**Til next time,**

**Cat.**


	11. Reliving The Pain

**Hello again! I'm here with the latest chapter! So hooray for that!**

_Serena: Just get this crap over with so we can get started._

_Me: How about you try saying please? And doing your job?_

_Serena: Fine. Cat does not own Ao No Exorcist. There. Now, let's start...please?_

_Me: *gasp* So you are capable of being nice!_

_Serena: Well, whoop-de-fucking-do._

_Me: *rolls eyes*_

**Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Shattered Memories<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" Rin demands.<em>

_"A survivor of the Blue Night."_

My pointed ears perk up at that. Blue Night?

"I lost my eye, and my family. They tried to save me, and Satan forced my hand, killing them all. So I can never forgive Stan, or any other demon! Let alone his son!" Neuhaus shouts, and suddenly a demon-like hand shoots out of his arm, piercing Rin's side.

"Rin!" I shriek. Rin turns and spits out a mouthful of blood, then sheathed his sword.

"Feel better now?" he asks Neuhaus, his sapphire eyes glinting dangerously. "If not, I'm pretty tough, so I can handle whatever you can dish out.

Neuhaus sneers. "This won't change anything. I _will_ kill you," he promises, limping away.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

"Hey, Dad," I say, kneeling on the grass. "So, I'm fifteen now. Your little princess is growing up." Tears sparkle in my eyes as I smile.

"I miss you, so, so much, Daddy." I place a single red rose on my father's grave. They always reminded him of my mom.

_"Dangerous, but sweet, and she loved the color red,"_ he would always say. So we always had red roses around the house.

"I hope you're proud of me, Daddy. And I hope I'm making the right decisions. It's just...this life is so hard. I've always been on the run, and I've never truly belonged anywhere. And Satan takes away everything I care about!" I say. "Including you. He took you away from me, Daddy!"

It's ten years to the day. Today is not just my birthday, it's the tenth anniversary of my father's death.

* * *

><p><em>My father had just lit the candles on my birthday cake when a menacing growl came from outside, and the flames of the candles suddenly burned a bright green.<em>

_"Iblis. He's found us," my dad muttered under his breath. I just stared at him, my grey eyes wide. Even at the young age of five years old, I knew that Iblis was the ancient demon king of fire. Why would he try to hurt us?_

_"Daddy?" I said. "Why is Iblis here?" My dad rushed around our small house like a madman, locking all the windows and doors, and not answering me. Then he came back into the kitchen where I was still standing._

_"Serena, honey, don't worry about it," he said, kneeling down and prying up one of the floorboards. Underneath it were two katanas, one black and one red, and a few slips of paper with strange circles drawn on them. My dad gathered all of the stuff up into his arms, then set it on the kitchen table. He slipped the black katana into his belt and picked up one of the circles. He strode across the room, then pulled out a kitchen knife and dug the point into his thumb._

_Dripping his blood onto the paper, he said, _"Servant of my enemy, answer my call, aid me."_ I gasped as a figure comprised entirely of water appeared next to him._

"My aid will not be enough. Especially not in this limited form,"_ I heard in my mind, and my dad nodded._

_"I know," he said sadly._

_"Daddy!" I cried impatiently, stomping my foot as five-year-olds are wont to do. "What is going on?" My dad sighed and picked up the red katana._

_"Serena," he said, holding it out to me. "This is yours. _Akuma no Shinzō._" I took it, and a tingle raced up my spine, making me shiver. For such a long sword, it was light, and my small arms could lift it easily._

_"Do you remember when I told you about your mother?" he asked, and I nodded._

_"Serenity. You said my mama is a demon, and I am, too," I replied._

_"That's right. And she's a queen, too. But her husband, the king of all demons-"_

_"Satan," I said in a hushed voice._

_"is not happy that you're alive. His sons, the seven demon kings, have been trying to track you down since the day you were born. They've been having a hard time, though, since your mother put a seal on you to keep you hidden," my dad explained._

"They're coming, master. They'll breach the door in less than two minutes,"_ that voice said in my mind again. My dad nodded._

_"Your flames are contained in this sword, so guard it well," he finished. I sniffles and nodded my head. Then I reached for the katana's grip._

_"I wanna help, Daddy!" I announced. "I wanna help you fight Iblis!" My dad's eyes widened, and he grabbed my hand._

_"Serena," he said sternly, "do _not_ unsheathe that blade. Not unless it's a last resort."_

_Frowning, I nodded again._

_"Promise me, Serena," my dad said. Realizing the gravity of the situation, I clenched my trembling jaw and said, "I promise, Daddy," my voice barely more than a whisper._

_Suddenly, the front door gave way with a deafening _crack_. My dad instinctively shoved me behind him and said, "Daughter of Egyn, hear me!" The water figure appeared at his side again. "Hold him as best you can," he ordered, and the figure nodded and rushed forward to attack. Then my father knelt in front of me._

_"Serena, I love you," he said, sounding grave. "More than anything. I want you to remember that." Those were the last words he ever spoke to me, because in the time it took me to blink, a flaming spear erupted from my father's chest, and he left this world._

* * *

><p>Tears drip down my cheeks, and my forehead rests on the grass. To anyone looking on, I seem to be deep in prayer, and maybe I am. But who would I be praying to?<p>

"Hey, sis," a voice says, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sniff and look up to see the demon king of earth, Amaimon. His green eyes flash with sympathy.

"Hey, Amaimon," I say, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs and says, "Big bro sent me. All the cram students are needed back in the classroom." I nod.

"Okay, just lemme compose myself. Don't want everyone to know I've been crying," I say, chuckling weakly as I stand. Amaimon gives me a sad smile and hugs me. My eyes wide, I hug him back.

After a moment, he clears his throat and says uncomfortably, "Okay, now let's go."

Laughing, I say, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! You guys know the drill! Read and REVIEW! <strong>

**See ya,  
><strong>**Cat**


	12. Training, a Party, and Tears

**So! A warning to you all! From here on out, the time between updates may or may not grow longer and longer. The reason behind this is that up until now, all the chapters were written months ago, and I just edited them until I was satisfied. So now begins the challenging part: Writing from scratch.**

**Oh! And as you may have noticed, the cover picture has changed! The credit for said picture goes to *UnexpectedFantasy on deviantArt, and she has kindly allowed me to use it. So a thanks to you, if you're reading!**

_Serena: Now if only someone could draw me..._

_Me: Hush, you! You know very well I can't draw!_

_Serena: True... I saw that time you tried to draw that seahorse... *shudders*_

_Me: *glares at Serena* Oh, you...! _Stai zitto!

_Serena: Ooh, someone's abusing their Italian roots..._

_Me: I do believe you need to do your job before I strangle you. That would mean that there would be NO STORY!_

_Serena: Fine, fine... This _kurutta hito_ does not own Ao No Exorcist._

_Me: Oh, I'M the crazy one?! And anyway, now who's abusing their roots?_

_Serena: _Damare_._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Training, a Party, and Tears<span>

* * *

><p>I walk into the cram school classroom, feeling as nervous as I did on my first day. Just as I did that day only months ago, I shift my katana and open the door. I blink in surprise. There's no one to be found, but the room is decorated with balloons and streamers. A celebration, perhaps? Maybe we passed our Exwire exam?<p>

"Looks like we're the first ones here," someone says behind me. I turn and look at Rin, smiling, but with my eyebrows raised.

"Hold on. We're here before your brother?" I say, then chuckle. "Something is not right here."

Rin joins in my laughter as we go and sit in our usual seats. "Yeah, I don't know where in the hell he is. He left our dorm, like, three hours ago!" he says in shock. Then he narrows his eyes at me. "Which reminds me. You were gone before he was."

I shrug at his suspicious tone. "I took a walk to clear my head," I say offhandedly. Rin continues to stare at me suspiciously. I gulp nervously.

Suddenly, I'm saved by Yukio, who walks in the room. He sets his stuff down on his desk, then stares blankly at Rin and I.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"I was told that the cram school students were supposed to gather here," I say. Yukio arches an eyebrow right back at me.

"Not for another hour. And who told you that?" he asks me.

"Amaimon," I grumble, knowing I shouldn't have listened to him. Yukio rolls his eyes, probably thinking the same thing. Rin clears his throat.

"Well," he says to me, "how about I run through some drills?"

I consider this. With all that's been going on lately, he hasn't had the time to practice. Yukio nods. "That's a good idea," he says. "And with Serena watching you, you shouldn't be able to get into too much trouble."

Rin splutters, outraged. "So you're saying she's the more responsible one?" He demands.

"Actually, yes, I am," Yukio replies, and I burst into laughter.

"Nice one, Yukio!" I say, then grabbing my katana, I stand. I grab Rin's wrist an pull him with me. "C'mon, Rin!"

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

Rin and I find an empty classroom that appears to be abandoned.

"Well, Rin, today is your lucky day," I say, grinning evilly and reaching into my pocket.

"Oh, I already don't like this," Rin groans, and I chuckle.

I pull a few slips of paper from my pocket, and hold them up so Rin can see.

"These are some basic seals," I explain. "As the son of Satan, your flames should be able to break them easily, provided you do as I say."

"Seals?" Rin asks curiously. I nod.

"Come here," I say, going over to a desk. "Now open this desk."

He does, showing it to be empty save for a few cobwebs. "Alright, now watch," I order.

I place a seal on the desk, chanting the sealing mantra under my breath. The paper seals itself to the desk, and I step back. "Now try to open it again," I tell Rin. He goes to lift up the lid again, then stops with a confused expression on his face. Frowning, he tugs at it again.

"It won't open," he says.

"Exactly!" I say. "A seal can do anything from holding demons immobile, to something simple like sealing something shut, as I've done here."

Rin nods. "That's pretty neat," he says, and I grin.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," I tell him. Holding up my hand, I conjure up a flame in my palm, then press my palm to the seal. It burns up in a flash of red fire, and completely disappears. I draw my hand back, trying to ignore my immediate dizziness.

Curiously, Rin opens the desk, his eyes wide in fascination. "Wow!" he says, grinning at me. "That's really cool!" I smile faintly at him, then casually sit on the corner of the desk before I fall over.

"Yeah, it is," I say. I place another seal on the desk, muttering the mantra.

"Now you try it," I tell Rin. "You have to concentrate, and feed your intent into the flame."

He nods, then easily calls a flame to his palm, grinning. Like I did, he presses his palm to the seal, but frowns as his flame fizzles out.

I smirk. "I told you, concentrate. And feed your intent into the fire. Picture the seal broken," I explain. "Imagine yourself being able to open the desk."

He sets his jaw in determination, then conjures up another spurt of fire. Closing his eyes, he sets his hand against the seal. To my surprise, the seal quickly burns up.

Rin opens his eyes and grins at me. I smile back and say, "You did it! Good job!"

He sits on the desk opposite me, and checks his watch. "It's time to meet the others," he says, surprised. I raise my eyebrows.

"That went quick," I say, bracing myself to stand. "_Ikou_!"_  
><em>

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

Rin and I are the first ones in again aside from the two silent weirdos. I collapse in my seat, and Rin does the same. Yukio looks up at us.

"Back again, I see. How are you doing, Rin?" he asks.

"He's doing really good, Yukio," I say just as Rin opens his mouth to answer. "It only took him two tries to do this drill. He still needs to practice, of course, but yeah, he's doing very well."

Yukio nods. "Good. I'm glad you're working hard, Rin," he says, and Rin grins with pride. I smile, too. Yukio hardly ever praises his brother.

"Mornin', Okumura-sensei," Suguro says, walking in the room. Koneko and Shima trail behind him, and Shiemi and the Ice Queen aren't far behind.

"Good, now we're all here," Yukio says. "Now, there's a reason you're all here today."

"On a weekend," Ice Queen grumbles, and I throw a glare her way.

The classroom door flies open, and Mephisto strides in the room. "Good morning, students!"

I roll my eyes, and Rin mutters, "I still can't believe they let a clown like that run this school." I snicker, and Mephisto shoots me a look.

"Anyway, I have an announcement that concerns all of you," he says, spreading his arms ostentatiously. "You all passed the Exwire exam!"

Rin grins and hugs me excitedly. "We did it!" he says, and laughing, I agree and hug him back.

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

I nervously adjust the hem of the rather short dress I'm wearing. I cast a withering glance at Mephisto. "Why do I have to dress up?" I whine, and Mephisto waggles a finger at me.

"Tut, tut, _imoto_," he says. "A lady does not ask such questions." When I open my mouth to argue, he adds, "Or complain. Now hush."

I stare at him in shocked silence. Since when does he 'hush' me? Shaking my head, I grumble angrily under my breath as I follow Mephisto into the fancy restaurant. Mephisto's reserved the place in honor of our promotion to Exwires.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around.

"Just follow me," Mephisto replies, leading me into a private room. When I walk in, the place is decorated in streamers, with a banner that reads, '_Happy Birthday, Serena!_'

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" everyone shouts.

I gasp, and with tears in my eyes, I turn on my heel and run.

* * *

><p><em>Translation notes:<em>

_Italian:  
><em>

_Stai zitto! - Shut up!_

_Japanese:_

_kurutta hito - crazy person_

_damare - shut up_

_ikou! - let's go!_

_imoto - little sister_

_*Note: All Japanese translations are provided by Google Translator, so they may be inaccurate. I apologize._

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I have no idea when I'll update next, so...be on the lookout. I love you all! Peace out! Don't forget to read and review, please!<strong>

**Cat**


	13. A Kiss, A Dream, and Ice Cream

**Well! I'm back again, sooner than I expected... I seem to write more when I'm upset. So I've been working on this since last Monday, when my boyfriend decided that we're better off as friends. Needless to say, that's what's got me so down. :'( Anyway, enough about that, seeing as y'all don't care!**

**Now, to respond to my lovely reviewers:**

**xXMelloxRebekahXx: I know! I teared up while writing it! But, it'll get better soon, and more will be revealed... ;)**

**Black Dragon 42: Glad you liked it! And you'll see exactly how it goes down soon! :)**

**Rockoffmysocks(Guest): Well, you asked, and I delivered! So you'll find out if you're right momentarily!**

_Serena: Oh, I'm so glad you replied to your reviews before writing this very important chapter._

_Me: I can sense sarcasm... And you better hush!_

_Serena: What? Before I tell everyone that in this chapter, Rin-*scuffling, muffled sounds*_

_Me: *covering Serena's mouth* Let's get the ball rolling before she- OW! She bit me! 'Rena, you fricking bit me!_

_Serena: Gee, I hadn't noticed. *rolls eyes*_

_Me: *whispering* I think she gave me rabies..._

_Serena: I HEARD THAT! I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: A Kiss, A Dream, and Ice Cream<span>

* * *

><p>"Serena!" I hear Rin call, but I keep running, tears streaming down my face. My emotions are in full control right now - not good. I need to calm down. But I can't. So I just keep running, not even knowing where I'm going. Just needing to get <em>away<em>.

Eventually, I find myself on the roof of our dorm. Sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest, I stare out at the sky. I shouldn't have run. I should have calmly explained that I do not celebrate my birthday. Ever. Because today is not a day for celebration. No, today is a day for mourning. Even though I know my father would have wanted me to move on, I can't. I just _can't_ move on. Because that would be a form of acceptance. And I will never, _ever_, accept anything that bastard Satan has done.

He has set me on this dangerous path, one of destruction and vengeance. Nothing will deter me. Nothing is more important than avenging my father and defeating Satan. Nothing.

"Serena?" I hear a voice call softly. I turn my head slightly to see who it is. As I suspected, it's Rin.

"Go away," I mumble. Completely ignoring me, he takes a seat near me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I said go _away_," I growl threateningly. He shakes his head.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he replies.

I heave a sigh. "Look, Rin, it's personal. I have a...a dark past, and a tough life. So if you value yours, you will either shut up, or _go the fuck away_," I say, refusing to look at him as tears brim in my eyes, and make my voice wobble.

Now he sighs. "Fine," he says resolutely, stubbornly staying where he is. I roll my eyes. After a few quiet moments, he puts an arm around my shoulders, and I damn near flinch at the physical contact. But I am grateful anyway. This is what I need right now.

"I'm not gonna push you to tell me," Rin says, "not until you're ready. But if it affects you this badly, maybe you _need_ to tell someone." Now the tears roll down my cheeks, and I lean into him.

"Rin," I say, stumbling over my words and trying not to burst into tears, "I think I'm ready."

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

Before I know it, I've told Rin everything. And I'm glad I did. The entire time, he was patient, and quiet, and was there for me to hold on to.

Now I've calmed down a bit, and Rin still holds me, now running a hand up and down my back. It's helping me calm down. It's...soothing, even.

Finally, I give one last shuddering sigh and give Rin a small smile. We sit in silence for a while, and Rin plants a small kiss on my temple. When I don't react other than to blink in surprise, he gets a little braver and kisses my cheek. It stirs up an odd tingling feeling in my stomach, and honestly...? I like it. So when he kisses the corner of my mouth, I smile. Finally, he presses his lips against my own. Then he pulls away, blushing, and says, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I roll my eyes and pull him back towards me, kissing him firmly on the lips. His eyes go wide in shock, and then we both smile.

* * *

><p><em><span>One week later:<span>_

_Wiping his brow, the security guard stepped outside._

_"Hi, Kuro," he said as he passed the guardian cat sídhe. The cat ignored him and continued to stare into the distance. The security guard shook his head and continued walking._

_"It's hot out," he said to his coworker. "Time to trade places!"_

_"Oh, right," said the second security guard, turning to the first. The second man walked back into the office. _

_"Kuro stays there a lot these days," he commented to the third guard on duty. "He doesn't even notice when we feed him." The third guard nodded as the two looked at Kuro._

_"Yeah, he's a smart cat," the third guard mused, "so he may have some idea of what happened."_

_The second guard frowned. "What happens when a familiar's master dies?" he asked curiously._

_"Shh!" the third guard said hurriedly. "What if he heard you?" The second guard looked at his coworker._

_"Oh, right... Sorry," he apologized._

_"Anyway," said the third guard, "I suppose it becomes a normal demon again. Then we'd have to kill it." The second guard nodded and shut the office door and sat down._

_Outside, the cat sídhe turned his head and looked at the closed door. There was a curious look in the demon's eyes..._

_**-Satan'sStepdaughter-**_

I jerk upright in bed, gasping for air. What in the hell was that? "Probably just another weird dream," I grumble.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead, grimacing at the sticky feel of the air. I swing my feet onto the floor, vowing never to eat ice cream before bed again. I always have some weird-ass dreams afterwards. As I get dressed, I hear footsteps on the stairs, and I poke my head out in the hall to see who it is.

"Man, it's hot out!" I hear Rin say. Ah. He must've just gotten back from the store.

I button up my shirt and drag a brush through my curly mane of hair, wincing as it gets caught in snarls caused by the humidity. Finally giving up, I pull my hair back in a ponytail, seriously considering chopping my hair off.

Once I'm decent, I head downstairs to the kitchen, popping into Rin and Yukio's room, giving Rin a peck on the cheek and telling both boys hello.

"Oh, man," I groan, looking in the refrigerator and freezer for something cold. All I find is my leftover ice cream from last night, so I grab that and head back upstairs. I pause at Rin and Yukio's door, but the two seem to be at each other's throats. Shaking my head, I go back into my room and collapse into my desk chair. Glaring at all the homework before me, I dig my spoon into my ice cream. Just as I'm about to put it in my mouth, I hear Rin call, "Serena, c'mon!"

"What?" I call back, and I hear him approach my room.

My door opens and Rin says, "Yukio's got a mission, and we're tagging along."

"Sweet!" I say. "Finally, some more action!" Then I look dejectedly at my bowl.

"Just lemme finish my ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I have something to say. There are over 50 of you following this story, and only two of you and a guest reviewed! I do not like that! I devote loads of y time to writing this, so I would appreciate of some of you took a few minutes out of your day to tell me if there's something you didn't enjoy, or if there's anything I need to work on. And on that note, I have two words for all of you:<strong>

**Read&Review!**

**Cat**


	14. Some Good Ol' Catnip Wine

**First off, thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! You guys have no idea how happy I was while reading them! So, I'm gonna respond to each one:**

**rini24: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! And here's the next chapter!**

**cupcakedestroyer123: I was excited to write the action! And I couldn't wait to write in Kuro's appearance!**

**Girlfriend101: Aw, you're welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**MahlyenkiDyavol(Guest): Hiya to you too! I'm glad to hear that Serena is as unique as I am. (**_Serena: Oh, joy. -_-_**) And I love that part too! I sort of based that off of personal experience, so I'm glad it came out so cute. And I'm happy to hear that you think my work is magnificent! Oh, and question: You wouldn't happen to be a Vladimir Tod fan, would you, Little Devil? ;)**

**Evermoon7: Yay! Another new reader! :) And I'm glad you like Serena! Thank you!**

**theisdarkstar: Thank you for the not one, but _two_ reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and hope you continue to!**

**And you all get digital cookies as a thank you!**

_Serena: Alright, now quit shedding your tears of joy and get to work._

_Me: Your character is supposed to be growing! Now be happy and empathetic for once!_

_Serena: No._

_Me: *rolls eyes* Fine. You could be a little more sympathetic, given that I had to get a rabies shot last week..._

_Serena: For the last damn time! I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!_

_Me: That's not what the doctor said..._

_Serena: Oh... Whatever. Just type the damn chapter already._

_Me: Make me. :P_

_Serena: Ooh...! *stomps away in a huff*_

_Me: It's so fun pissing her off!_

_Serena: I HEARD THAT!_

_Me: Ok, here's chapter 13!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Some Good Ol' Catnip Wine<span>

* * *

><p>I smirk at Yukio's rigid back. He's obviously pissed that Rin and I tagged along, even at his insistence not to. We come to the outpost, and approach the taped-off area.<p>

"Okumura Yukio, Intermediate Exorcist First Class," Yukio says to an exorcist standing at the caution tape.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you. Please, go on in," he says, lifting up the tape and allowing us to duck under.

"Plus Okumura Rin, an Exwire!" Rin announces to the exorcist. Yukio and I both roll out eyes.

I, at least, am professional. "Hayatashi Serena, exorcist in training. Also an Exwire," I say, showing the exorcist my student ID. He nods at me, and I follow Rin and Yukio inside.

"I'm worried about your second pair of glasses," Rin is saying mockingly, and Yukio growls in anger.

"That makes no sense!" he explodes, and I blink. "Just go home!"

"I don't want to!" Rin says, sticking his tongue out at his twin, just as I snort and say, "You wish, Yukio."

Yukio rolls his eyes in frustration and continues on towards the team of exorcists. Rin and I follow, and I stop short when I see the demon. It's appearance is that of a cat with two tails and horns. Oh, and did I mention? It's the the size of a goddamned _bus_.

'_Liars_!' a voice screeches, and I flinch. Rin does, too.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask, and Yukio gives me a curious look. He seems not to know what I'm talking about, and everyone else seems to be oblivious, as well.

'_You're all liars_!' the voice yells again.

I stare at the demon in sudden realization.

"What happened?" I hear Yukio ask a security guard.

As the exorcist explains the situation, Rin and I glance at each other, and I notice Rin's eyes are the size of dinner plates. I give him a sympathetic look and pull him aside.

"Hearing voices?" I ask in an undertone, and he nods wordlessly, his eyes still wide. I give him a small smile of reassurance.

"You're not imagining it, I promise. It's _him_ you're hearing," I explain quietly, nodding towards the demon. "He's upset, and since we're both half-demon, there's a sort of telepathy that allows us to hear him."

Rin nods again, but slowly this time, showing he understands.

"So I'm not going crazy," he says, and chuckling, I shake my head.

"No, you're not going crazy, I promise," I assure him, and he sighs in relief.

I cast a glance at Yukio. "I'm not too sure about him, though," I mutter.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Rin, and we rejoin Yukio and the other exorcists.

"He heard us say that Father Fujimoto died," the security guard is telling Yukio, who nods grimly. Rin's eyes go wide again.

"What's going on, Yukio? What does this have to do with Father Fujimoto?" he demands, and Yukio sighs.

"That cat sídhe was Father's familiar," he says. Just as he finishes his sentence, he leaps forward and shoves Rin and I back, just as the demon begins to attack.

'_He's not dead_!' the demon screeches. In a way, I feel bad for it. He'a just a loyal, loving demon who's lost his master.

"Wait, who's Father Fujimoto?" I ask, and both Rin's and Yukio's faces fall.

"He was the man who raised us," Yukio says. "He was like our father."

I nod in understanding. "I'm sorry he died, he must've meant a lot to you," I say quietly. "I know what that's like." Then I quickly shut up, realizing what I've said.

"Anyway," Yukio says, adjusting his glasses, "Kuro was a guardian deity of silk cultivation." Just as he finishes his sentence, he leaps at Rin and I and shoves us to the ground, right as the demon attacks.

The exorcist team fires on the demon, shooting tranquilizers and holy water, I suppose, but to no avail. The demon merely retreats, snarling, and my eyebrows draw together in sympathy.

'_You poor thing..._' I think, and suddenly, the demon's ears perk up, and he stares right at me. Can he...hear me?

"We heard Father Fujimoto left you a special weapon," one of the exorcists says to Yukio, interrupting my thoughts. He nods, pulling out what appears to be a hand grenade.

"It's a modified hand grenade," he explains. "It most likely contains a lethal drug. However, its effect ls and power are unknown, so it's best if I handle this alone."

A female exorcist, apparently the team leader, nods in understanding. "Then we leave this in your hands," she says. "I'll evacuate all personnel."

Yukio nods, and as the exorcist clears everyone away, the demon protests again.

'_He'll come back! Shiro can't die! He's too strong!_' the demon shouts, sounding sorrowful. '_Shiro will come back!'_

"Rin, Serena, you two should go back with the others. The drug could affect you as well," Yukio says sternly.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Rin asks quietly, looking sad.

"Yes," Yukio says bluntly. "No one at the Academy is strong enough to tame him."

Completely ignoring them, I approach the demon. '_Can you hear me?_' I think, and he sits back and looks at me.

'_Yes_,' is the reply, and I offer up a smile.

'_All those guys don't know what they're talking about. You're just sad, aren't you?_' I ask, and he nods sadly.

But then the trouble arises.

"The only thing to do is destroy it," Yukio says, and the demon rears up.

'_I won't die before Shiro returns!_' the demon shrieks, and Yukio approaches it, grenade in hand.

"Wait!" Rin and I shout at Yukio.

"What?!" he says.

"Kuro's just sad, you don't have to kill him!" I say, and Rin nods in agreement.

"How do you know?" Yukio demands.

"It's a telepathy between demons," Rin says, repeating what I told him earlier.

Yukio sighs. "Even so, we can't just let him go," he says.

"At least let me talk to him first!" Rin says.

"Talk?!"

"Don't worry," Rin assures. "I won't draw my sword! I won't rely on Satan's power! I'll use my head."

Yukio hangs his head, and Rin shouts, "Hey, Kuro!"

Kuro turns his attention to Rin.

"Hi. I'm Okumura Rin. Shiro raised me, but Shiro is dead," he says.

'_I don't believe you_!' Kuro screeches.

"He _died_," Rin insists.

'_No! Stop lying!_' Kuro shouts, and charges at Rin. Rin stands his ground, and they collide, head to head.

"Holy shit, Rin!" I yell, worried. But I needn't, since Kuro collapses, and Rin appears to be fine.

"And I thought I was hard-headed," I mutter to myself.

"You loved Father Fujimoto. You're just said," Rin says. "I feel the same way. So let's be friends, please?"

'_Shiro..._' Kuro says sadly, shrinking to the size of a normal cat. '_Shiro's gone..._'

I approach Rin and Kuro. "It's okay," I tell Kuro. "We're here for you now."

**_-Satan'sStepdaughter-_**

"Good job," Yukio says from behind us, and Rin, Kuro and I turn to look at him. "Kuro likes you two."

"What should we do with him?" I ask.

"For now, I'm passing him off as Rin's familiar," he replies, sitting down next to us.

Kuro sits up a little straighter, his nose in the air, apparently having caught whiff of something. Suddenly, he pounces at Yukio, snatching the grenade out of his hand.

"That's poison!" Yukio warns.

'_But it smells like what Shiro had!_' Kuro protests, and Rin relays what he said.

Yukio frowns, opens the grenade, and takes a cautious sniff. "It's catnip wine," he announces.

'_Catnip!_' Kuro says, dancing on his hind legs. '_Shiro's catnip wine!_'

I grin at the cat sídhe, and Yukio manages to procure a saucer to pour the wine into.

Kuro happily laps it up, and Rin and I smile at each other. "You did good, Rin," I say, and he chuckles.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," he says, and leans in and kisses me.

"Oh, good grief," Yukio groans. "Can't you two save that for another time?"

"Oh, shut up, Yukio."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Sorry it took so long to update, but, in all fairness, I did warn you guys! Anyway, you know the deal! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Peace,**

**Cat**


	15. Jealous? Me? PFFT!

**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS, I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE JANUARY! I AM SO SORRY! I've just been caught up with work (ugh, don't get even get me started on that), my love life (started dating my best friend back in February - we're "attached at the hip" according to my mother), and school (again, don't get me started -_-). So if you guys want to be mad at someone, be mad at my boyfriend, haha, he's the reason I'm never on the computer anymore! Anyway... I'M BAAAAAACK, SERENA!**

_Serena: Joy. I'll let the asylum know you've escaped._

_Me: I'm not crazy! My mother had me tested... (digital cookies to whomever gets that)_

_Serena: Well she should have you tested again. I mean, you hear voices in your head and you TALK BACK TO THEM._

_Me: Don't you sass me, princess! Don't you think if I were crazy, I'd know it?_

_Serena: ..._

_Me: ...oh._

_Serena: Exactly. Now get on with it before THEY tear us to pieces._

_Me: I do believe you're right for once._

_Serena: For ONCE?_

_Me: Aw, hell...anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, the next will be longer! I promise!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Jealous? Me? PFFT!<span>

* * *

><p>"Ugh," I groan, throwing my head back and staring at the sky. "Why does it have to be so goddamned hot?!"<p>

Rin tugs my hand towards him and plants a kiss on my palm, leaving me tingly and giddy. "I know," he agrees. "I hate summer." We grin at each other, and from next to us on the statue we're currently seated on, Suguro and his group groan in unison.

"Can't you two stop making googly eyes at each other for five minutes?" Suguro pleads, and I roll my eyes.

"You're just jealous," I say mockingly, my lips forming a small smirk. Suguro splutters indignantly.

"Me?! Jealous?!" he gets out, flustered as he is, and my smirk grows wider.

"Anyway..." Shima interrupts, "How did your first mission go?"

"It was awful," Koneko moans. "I had to clean out the Reaper cages."

Suguro puts on a pained look. "I carried supplies out to the mountains."

Shima scowls. "Tch! I collected Bariyons in Tamagawa."

"Those are just chores!" Suguro says in disgust, and Shima frowns thoughtfully.

"Well, we did just become Esquires," he says.

Rin grins. "I beat a demon!" he boasts. Suguro and his crew all stare in surprise, and I scowl and punch Rin's shoulder.

"Yeowch!" he yelps, and I grin in satisfaction.

"What Rin meant to say," I say as said half-demon moans and clutches his shoulder, "is that we tamed a demon, and he's now Rin's familiar." I cast a glance at Rin. "I didn't hit you that hard!"

Rin mutters indiscernible curses under his breath as Suguro demands, "Then summon him."

"I can't," Rin pouts. "I left him in the dorm."

Suguro frowns in disbelief. Then he looks back at Shima and Koneko and says, "Oh, forget about him."

"Hey, I'm not lying!" Rin protests. I roll my eyes at the lot of them as Suguro continues, "I just can't believe that those guys became Esquires." He indicates Yamada and Takara, and silently, I agree with him. There's something funny about those two, I'm sure of it, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Maybe they did something when we couldn't see," Shima suggests, and Suguro frowns again.

"Well, they should do it where we can see!" he says, clearly annoyed at the two loners.

"The girls are late," Koneko chimes in suddenly, and I look around, realizing that he's right. Neither Shiemi nor the Ice Queen are here.

"Sorry!" someone shouts suddenly, and I look up to see the two aforementioned girls running towards us. I do a double take as I notice what Shiemi's wearing. She's abandoned her usual kimono in favor of a school uniform, complete with thigh-highs and all. "Sorry we're late!" she apologizes.

"Shiemi?" Rin says in surprise. "What happened?!" I notice him eying her, so I elbow him, hard, in the ribs, perhaps a little harder than is necessary, and the breath is knocked out of him.

As he gasps for air, Shiemi explains, "A kimono isn't right for mission, so the chairman issued me a uniform. Kamiki-san and Paku-san were showing me how to wear it. Does it...look weird?" She tugs nervously at her skirt, obviously self-conscious, and I grin reassuringly at her.

"Looks good, Shiemi," I say. She smiles at me as Shima says, "No, you look cute, Moriyama!"

Blushing, Shiemi offers him her thanks, and I roll my eyes again.

Also blushing, Rin says, "Isn't her skirt a little short? Huh, Yukio?"

"Why are you asking me?" Yukio says, looking flustered as he adjusts his glasses.

"Hey! You were looking at her boo-YEOWCH!" Rin screeches as Yukio slams his clipboard into his older brother's face.

I glare at Rin as he clutches his nose, feeling little sympathy. "Oh, and when I wore my uniform -and by the way, my skirt is shorter than that- you didn't say one word about it. Funny, that, isn't it?" I say.

"Um, no? I mean yes? Please don't hurt me..." he pleads, and I huff and cross my arms.

"Now that we're all here," Yukio says loudly, drawing our attention to him, "I'll pair you up."

"Miwa, Takara." Koneko looks nervously over at our resident nutjob and his puppet.

"Yamada, Suguro." Suguro glares at Yamada, clearly unhappy. Yamada, as usual, is silent.

"Okumura, Moriyama." Shiemi grins excitedly. "Yay, I'm with Rin!" she says happily, and I frown. I like the girl, but still...

"Kamiki, Shima." Ice Queen glares at her teammate in disgust. Shima just grins and waves like the delusional idiot he is.

"That leaves you, Hayatashi," Yukio says, and I turn my attention to him. "You can either join any of the teams, or you can-"

"I want to work alone," I say, shifting my katana to a more noticeable position and daring him to tell me I can't.

Yukio raises his eyebrows. "I was going to say you could work with me, but ok..." he says, and I sort of feel guilty, but I'm in a bad mood all of a sudden and don't feel like accidentally killing him right now.

I give a short nod. "Arigato," I say.

He nods and continues on. "Now, there have been reports of not only sightings, but attacks by a ghost here in Mephyland, the Academy's amusement park. You Esquires will participate in a search," he explains.

"Kamiki-san, give me the definition of a ghost," Tsubaki-sensei interjects. Yukio shoots him an annoyed glance, but no one except for me seems to notice.

"All right!" replies the Ice Queen. "Ghosts are demons that inhabit the vapor released by the dead bodies of people and animals. They are often characterized by the emotions the deceased had in life."

I scoff. She took that from the textbook, word for word.

"Very good, Kamiki-san," Yukio says. "Now, there have been sightings all over the park, so it's impossible to know where it will appear next. The ghost always appears as a small male child, and its attacks have been limited to grabbing hands and feet. However, if allowed to continue, the attacks coukd become increasingly dangerous."

I shift anxiously from foot to foot, waiting for Yukio to finish with his lecture. A ghost? Please. Such small fry should be easy to track.

"So you are all to spread out and attempt to find the ghost before sundown. Any sightings should be reported to Tsubaki-sensei or myself via cell phone. Any questions?"

_Please, let no one have any questions! _I plead silently.

When no one pipes up, Yukio sighs and adjusts his glasses.

"Since there are no questions, get to it!" he barks, shooing us along, and I grin. _Finally!_

_**~Satan'sStepdaughter~**_

I shove my earphones into my ears and crank up the volume of my music. Walking down an empty walkway, I let myself get lost in the song.

_'Prison gates won't open up for me/On these hands and knees I'm crawling/Oh, I reach for you/I'm terrified of these four wall/These iron bars can't hold my soul and all I need/Is you...'_

I stop when I see a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, and feel a tingling at the base of my skull. Surely it couldn't be that easy, even for me...? My hand on my katana, I slowly turn my head, only to see...nothing. The tingling fades, and I groan and continue on.

_'Show me what it's like/To be the last one standing/Teach me wrong from right/And I'll show you what I can be/Say it for me/Say it to me/And I'll leave this life behind me/Say it if it's worth saving me/Heaven's gates won't open up for me...'_

I snort. "Ain't that the truth," I mutter, then come to a stop once more as the tingling returns. Over my music, I hear what sounds like a child crying, and I turn to the source of the noise.

_Aha!_

Right across from me, sitting by one of those games where you shoot water into the clown's mouth, is the ghost.

"There you are," I say under my breath, and he looks up at me.

"I just want to play," he sobs, hiccuping, and I sigh. Wordlessly, I pull my earphones from my ears, and my phone from my pocket, and I begin dialing in Yukio's number. The ghost wails even louder, and I roll my eyes, not feeling even one twinge of sympathy.

"Look, kid, calm down. Please?" I say, attempting to keep my tone soft and soothing. It seems to work, since the ghost quiets down and begins to come my way.

"Would you play with my? I just want to play..." he says, taking deep, shaky breaths. I sigh again.

"Sorry kid, I can't. I have to call my teacher," I reply. The ghost frowns and drifts even closer to me.

"You're no fun," he pouts. Before I can blink, he's squeezed my boobs, and then quickly taken off, cackling. "But your boobs sure are!" he shouts gleefully, and disappears into thin air. I growl, furious.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, my lovelies! Please forgive me for being gone so long, I hope I'll be able to update consistently from here on out! Until then, R&amp;R!<br>**

**Cat**


	16. Can You Feel The Tension?

**Hello again, lovelies! I'm back!**

**...**

**Wait, where's Serena?**

_Rin: Erm...well..._

_Me: Where is she, Rin?_

_Rin: She made me promise not to tell!_

_Me: Of course she did... Serena, get down from there and stop plotting how best to kill me. You know it would end badly for everyone. Seeing as how I-_

_Serena: *drops down from ceiling* -give me life, blah blah blah, same old shit. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!_

_Me: ..._

_Rin: *squeaks* I'm...just going to go now... *runs away*_

_Serena: And don't you _dare_ say you've "been busy with work, school, and my boyfriend, heehee, we're so in love!" *glares at Cat*_

_Me: But- but it's true! And we are in love, we've been together for over a year! And anyway, leave him out of this!_

_Serena: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with the chapter before I barf from the sappiness. *under her breath* And anyway, he'd have to love you to put up with all your crazy shit..._

_Me: *glares at Serena* As much as you're pissing me off, you have a point._

_Serena: *smirks* Of course I do._

_Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT._

_Serena: Suuuure..._

_Me: *growls* Before I murder Serena..._

**Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Can You Feel the Tension?<span>

* * *

><p>At Serena's screech, Rin suddenly freezes in his tracks and looks around, listening intently.<p>

"Did you hear that?" he asks of Shiemi.

"Hear what?" she asks in return, giving him a puzzled stare. Rin shakes his head. Either he's hearing things, or his demon hearing picked up that shriek.

Rin decides it's the latter, and starts running towards Serena's voice.

"Rin! Where are you going?" Shiemi asks, running after him.

"Serena's in trouble!" he calls over his shoulder. "I bet she's found the ghost!"

Shiemi knits her brows together, worried. _'Or maybe the ghost found her...'_

_**~Satan'sStepdaughter~**_

Finally, _finally_, Yukio picks up the phone. The ghost is gone, of course, but did I really expect anything different? Yukio's always late these days.

"_Okumura Yukio speaking_," he answers, and I roll my eyes. He always sounds so damned formal.

"Yeah, hey Yukio, it's Serena. I found your fucking ghost," I say, the fury still surging through me.

"_Are you all right? Did he attack? What is your location?_" Yukio asks, suddenly sounding concerned. I sigh.

"Yes, Yukio, I'm fine. He didn't exactly attack, per se...and I'm...wait, where am I...?" I trail off, looking around. I'd totally lost my sense of direction whilst drowning myself in my music. I'm standing in the middle of a ring tossing booth and a booth with that game where you shoot water into the clown's mouth. Or in this case, Mephisto's mouth.

"Okay, so I'm standing by a bunch of booths, and I'm not too far from the 'Mephy Coaster'," I tell Yukio. "I'm going to go stand over by the coaster so I'm easier to find, okay Yukio?"

"_Okay, one of us will be there soon_," he replies, and with a _click _of his phone snapping shut, he ends the call. Always has to have the last word, that one. I roll my eyes again and shove my earphones back into my ears.

_All my life, they let me know  
>How far I would not go<br>But inside, the beast still grows  
>Waiting, chewing through the ropes<br>Who are you to change this world, silly boy?  
>No one needs to hear your words, let it go<em>

"Serena!" Scowling, I yank my earphones back out and turn towards the source of the voice.

"What?" I snap at Rin, who's out of breath and red-faced. Unsurprisingly, Shiemi trails along behind him like a lost puppy. My scowl deepens.

"Rin heard you scream," Shiemi says softly as Rin rests his hands on his knees, still panting.

"Thought- you were- in trouble-" he gasps, and I roll my eyes.

"Though your concern is touching, I'm fine. That little shit-faced ghost is a damn pervert," I say exasperatedly.

Rin's eyebrows furrow together. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" he asks, still panting. I roll my eyes again. They're going to get stuck in the back of my head at this rate.

"No," I say shortly. "I'm fine."

Shiemi frowns. "Then why did you scream?" she asks, almost suspiciously. The fuck?

I narrow my eyes at her. "Because the fucking ghost decided it would be funny to honk my boobs and then go swanning off. Needless to say I was fucking pissed and murder wasn't exactly an option at that point, so I went with screaming at it," I say, deadly calm. Shimei's frown grows deeper with each curse, and Rin suddenly gulps audibly.

"Um..." he starts, but I shush him.

"Why exactly do you need to know, Moriyama?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. She raises her eyebrows at me and shrugs.

"You sounded like you were in trouble," she says again, her tone steely now. Damn, girl's got some backbone to be standing up to _me_.

"_What do you think you're doing? Give that back!_" Rin suddenly screeches, and Shiemi and I whirl around to see what he's going on about. My jaw drops.

"_Amaimon?_" I say in disbelief, then snap my mouth shut. _Shit! I can't reveal that I know him in front of Moriyama..._

Luckily she doesn't seem to notice, and I glare at my half-brother. He grins back at me, Rin's Kurikara in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Rin shouts, and Amaimon arches a green eyebrow at him.

"I'm Amaimon," he replies as if it should be obvious, "a demon king."

I see Shiemi's eyes widen, and I quickly turn to her, seizing the opportunity that has arisen. "Shiemi, you need to go get Yukio._ Now_," I tell her sternly. Her expression suddenly changes to fear. "By- by myself?" she asks, suddenly trembling. "But what if the ghost gets me?"

I let out a huff of frustration. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Rin, you're going to have to handle this on your own," I say, shooting Amaimon one last death glare before I grab Shiemi's hand and take off running. I know what's about to go down, and I need to get her out of here before Amaimon blows it for both Rin _and _me.

As Shiemi and I are running (more like I'm running and dragging her along with me), I feel a familiar buzz in the base of my skull, and I hear cackling that can only mean...

"Shit, the ghost is back!" I tell Shiemi, and I stop short, looking around. The aforementioned ghost materializes in front of us, and I automatically step in front of Shiemi, pondering my options. I could take this thing out in thirty seconds flat if I could draw my sword...but unfortunately, that is most definitely _not_ an option. Not with Shiemi around, anyway.

"Shiemi," I say calmly and quietly, "when I say 'three', we're going to turn around and run the other way, okay?"

"Okay," she squeaks, and I can't help but smirk. At least she's no longer questioning me. The ghost continues to cackle at us as I begin to count.

"One...two...three!" I shout, and Shiemi and turn on our heels and book tail in the other direction.

"Have we lost it?" Shiemi asks me, panting, after what seems like hours of running. I look around, and when I don't see the little shit, I nod.

"I think so," I say. "Now we need to concentrate on finding Yukio, I don't know how long Rin can-"

**_CRASH!_ **My eyes widen and I quickly turn towards the source of the noise. Part of the roller coaster has collapsed and is now alight with blue flames.

_Oh. Fuck._

"Shiemi," I say, suddenly breathless, "change of plans. We need to get back to the coaster."

"What?!" Shiemi squeals. "What about Yuki?"

"Forget Yukio!" I shout. "You can go and find him if you want, but I'm going to help Rin!"

Shiemi bites her lip and stares at her feet, apparently torn. I frown at her. "You need to choose," I say seriously. "You can either go find Yukio, come with me to help Rin, or stay here and let that damned ghost molest you."

She sighs. "I- I'm going to go find Yukio," she says resolutely.

I gape at her. "Um, o-okay," I say. "Be careful." She nods, clenching her jaw, and I turn and head for the roller coaster.

_Please be okay, Rin!_

**_~Satan'sStepdaughter~_**

I can tell I've missed most of the action by the time I make it back to the coaster. Amaimon is nowhere to be seen, and Rin is kneeling on the ground, his uniform torn and bloody. Standing next to him with a sword naked in their hand is- wait- _Yamada?_

I immediately run to Rin's side and drop to my knees in front of him. "Are you okay? What happened? Did Amaimon hurt you? Do I need to kill him?" I ask, reaching out to touch him, and he shoves me away.

"Don't touch me!" he growls, and I recoil. "Rin?" I say softly.

"I lost control, 'Rena," he says brokenly. Biting my lip, I reach out and pull him into a hug.

"It's okay, Rin," I soothe him. "Everyone loses control sometimes. Even me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamada asks, but his voice sounds weird. More feminine.

"Like that's any of your business," I snarl. "Who the fuck are you, anyway? You're obviously not a lowly Exwire student if you could fight off a demon king by yourself."

"Ooh, a smart one," Yamada replies, smirking.

"Rin! What happened?" I hear Yukio shout, and I turn to see everyone making their way towards us. Shiemi follows closely behind Yukio, looking worried, and though she and I haven't been on the best of terms today, I'm glad to see she's safe.

"You're late, Yukio," Yamada says, handing Rin back his sword. "I had to step in."

Yukio looks stunned. "No," he says, "it can't be-"

"Long time no see! I was sick of this outfit anyway," Yamada says cheerfully, removing his ever-present hoodie to reveal that he's really a woman.

"What the fuck?" I say.

"I'm Kirigakure Shura, Senior Exorcist First Class," not-Yamada announces. "The Vatican Headquarters of the Knights of the True Cross dispatched me as a senior investigator to uncover dangerous elements at this branch." She digs in her pocket and removes an ID and an Exorcists' badge.

"Here's my license and badge," she says, showing them to Yukio and Tsubaki-sensei.

"Oh, of course," Tsubaki-sensi says, seeming flustered, while Yukio's expression looks positively stony. "I am Tsubaki Kaori, an intermediate level exorcist."

"No need for formalities, I'm not good at that kind of stuff," Shura says, waving him off. "Anyway, I'm taking Rin back to base. I've got some questions for him."

I slowly rise to my feet. "Excuse me?" I growl. I don't care who this woman works for, she's bad news. And I don't want her anywhere near Rin. "You're not taking my boyfriend anywhere." Aw fuck, I hadn't meant for _that_ word to slip out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rin's expression go from surprised to quite pleased.

"Fine," Shura says. "Then you'll come too. I have questions for you anyways."

I curl my lips into a snarl. "Good luck getting me to answer them."

She smirks at me. "Oh, you will. I have my ways."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is! As always, read, review, and be honest!<strong>


	17. Well, Fuck

Oh, fuck guys, I'm so so so sorry.

I've dropped off the face of the fucking planet and it's all because of school and work and shit.

I'm currently working on the next chapter, and had to start all over on that one because it's been so long that I've been on here that my 90 days were up, and my brilliant self didn't think to save it to my computer _or_ write it down. I'm such a dumbass sometimes.

Anyway I just wanted to get y'all up to speed and express my apologies before I was slaughtered...

I'll see you guys again soon.


End file.
